You're Never Too Young
by Becca Bing
Summary: C&M high school fic. Epilogue now up! Yay, it's finally finished!:) Please r&r, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

You're Never Too Young 

Wow, I just finished a series, yet I'm already back for another one. This idea has been floating in my mind for a while now, yet I've been postponing b/c it's too hard to juggle more than two series at a time. I know that the high school fics have been done numerous times, but I really wanted to do one, my way. I don't really remember seeing any fics like mine. What you should know before you get started is that very little stands from the show. All the friends go to the same high school, and I'm well aware that they didn't on the show. Ok, Monica's overweight, Phoebe's very strange, Rachel's popular, Joey's a womanizer and girls flock to him, Ross is a geek, and Chandler is sarcastic and not popular…well himself on the show for the most part. Ross and Mon are siblings…the guys are juniors, while the girls are sophomores. Yes, I am well aware that Phoebe did not attend high school on the show, but she does in my fic. And her mom is dead—she lives with her grandma. Although it includes all of the friends, it's all from either Monica's or Chandler's POV, in a way. It's not first person, though. This will become C&M relationship fic, b/c all my favorites are! Ok, please read, review, and tell me if I should continue. I'm holding my breath here. 

**Disclaimer: **No matter if they're teenagers or adults, I don't own these characters.

**_Strangers are just friends waiting to happen._**

**_--Unknown_**

Monica stepped off of the school bus and walked slowly towards inside the school building. The first day of school had become a depressing day for Monica once she had passed the age of 10. Although she had a few close friends and random acquaintances with whom she would converse with, it never felt fulfilling to her. Something was missing in her life.

"Monica!" Somebody called from within the crowded cafeteria, where students were waiting for the bell to ring. She turned around and noticed her friend, Phoebe, with her blond hair in pigtails. When Phoebe approached her, Monica tried her hardest to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape her throat. Phoebe stood in front of her, wearing a very busy, green skirt with a clashing pink shirt. 

"You sure look…" Monica was at loss for words, "Different. Like always…"

"Yeah, well, that's what I was trying to go for."

"It kinda reminds me of a tablecloth."

"Oh, it is."

"That explains it," Monica stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Phoebe could be incredibly strange sometimes, yet she was one of Monica's best friends. Many people avoided speaking to Phoebe because of her strange behavior, but if they would take the time to know her, they would see how caring she could be. 

"There's Rachel," Phoebe said, pointing to a table across the room.

Monica hesitated, "Maybe we shouldn't go over." 

"Yeah. Who's she hanging out with?"

"Some popular people." 

"Figures."

The beginning of high school had paid a huge toll on Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica's friendship. When they were younger, the three were almost inseparable. Once they started high school, however, Rachel began to hang out with a different group of people. She was popular, and had very little time to spend with them. 

"Plus, why would a popular person want to spend time with two losers like us?" Monica thought to herself bitterly. Although, outside of school, Rachel and Monica still saw each other often, considering their parents were friends and they lived less than a block from each other, Monica no longer felt she had any other connection with her. 

       Once school began, Monica found her classes with little trouble. She was disappointed that she had very few classes with her friends. She dreaded having to hang out alone, when everyone else seemed to have a handful of friends. Luckily, Phoebe had lunch with her. And Rachel had some classes with Monica, too, but she didn't rely on Rachel as a friend. 

"When did everything change?" Monica wondered as she wandered through the halls to her third period class. She entered her Chemistry class and chose the table furthest from the front. She looked around to find herself surrounded by juniors. 

"Great, maybe some of Ross' 'friends' will be here," she thought sarcastically, as she scanned the different faces. She wished that Ross was more than a year older than her. In fact, she wished that he would already go off to college and leave her alone. She was sick of his annoying habits, although most were only ones a sister would notice. Plus, Ross was a huge loser in school, and made many enemies. Therefore, when those people found out that she was "Ross' sister" they would begin to torment her, too. 

       After what seemed to be an eternity to Monica, the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Stanley, began to take role. She listened to the names, trying to figure out if she knew anyone. She recognized a few peoples' names—a girl from last year's gym class, a guy from her homeroom, one of Ross' close friends, and a few names of people who had beaten up Ross in the past. She sighed as the teacher began to assign seats to everyone. Her seat was in the front, unfortunately. She hated being in the front b/c she felt like all eyes were on her, yet she could see no one behind her, unless she turned around, causing a distraction. She was relieved, however, to find out that she was sitting next to one of her brother's closest friends and her neighbor, Chandler. 

"At least he won't annoy me," she thought as he sat down beside her.  

He turned towards her, and she focused her attention on him, noticing he was looking at her. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

"Hi," she replied, and then turned her attention back towards the teacher lecturing them in front, as did he. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       "Hey Ross," Chandler greeted as he entered the gym.

"Hey man, how's your day going so far?"

"Eh."

"Same here. Although I did get a really good physics teacher."

"That's interesting," Chandler quipped. 

"Thanks man," Ross answered sarcastically. 

Although Ross was probably Chandler's closest friend, they were different in many ways. Ross was very interested in school, especially in science, while although Chandler did okay in school, it was not his first interest. Chandler's interests were in the areas of music, movies, and watching sports—not playing them. He was not very athletic, and the only sport team he was on was swimming, although most of the guys around him did not consider it a sport. 

"You wanna see the new Lord of the Rings movie this weekend?" Ross asked as they waited for their gym orientation class period to end. 

"Sure."

Ross left Chandler to go talk to some other person, whom Chandler did not recognize.

"One of his honors classes friends," Chandler decided. 

The fact that Ross was in all honors classes and Chandler wasn't, sometimes created a barrier between the two friends. Their friends differed, since they were rarely ever in the same class anymore. Actually, Chandler was quite surprised when they ended up in the same gym class. It was only the 2nd time that they had been in the same class in three years of high school. If they hadn't been neighbors, Chandler doubted that the two of them would've remained friends. Chandler, bored, and not finding anyone else to hold a conversation with, sat on the bleachers and played a Dave Matthews Band song in his head, trying to pass the time.

       The bell for fifth period rang. Relieved, Chandler said good-bye to Ross and headed for his locker. On his way, he met up with his other close friend, Joey. 

"Hey Joe," Chandler greeted as he walked up to Joey's locker.

"Hey, I had _the best _day!"

"Yeah?" Chandler asked, uninterested for the most part. Although Chandler and Ross were probably Joey's only male friends, he had all the girls surrounding him. Maturing had obviously agreed with Joey, while it just made Chandler feel awkward and self-conscious. As Joey revealed the events of his day, and showed him his arm full of girls' phone numbers and dates, Chandler feigned interest. Often, he was jealous of Joey. He had everything Chandler dreamed of. Girls flocked around Joey, while they seemed repelled by Chandler. Chandler was a junior in high school, and had never even had a real girlfriend—unless his 3-day relationship with Sandra Adams in 8th grade counted as a "real relationship". Once Chandler and Joey made their way into the cafeteria and Joey and Chandler sat down, a dozen girls made their way towards the table. 

"Ok, ladies, don't worry, there's enough of Joey here for all of you."

Chandler shook his head, as he got up to buy lunch. When he returned, he noticed, frustrated, that his seat was taken. 

Joey looked up when he noticed Chandler without a seat and just shrugged. 

"Well, at least he tried," Chandler thought bitterly, as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       Chandler searched for an empty table to sit at, but found none. He noticed Ross' sister sitting alone, and decided that her table was probably his best bet. 

"Hey, can I sit here? I…don't really have a seat," Chandler asked, and looked at his feet, ashamed.

"Yeah, sure," Monica answered kindly.

"Thanks."

"Doesn't Ross have lunch now?" Monica wondered.

"Nah, he has like 6th or 4th or something, I dunno."

"Oh." 

"Is anyone else sitting with you?"

"Yeah. My friend Phoebe is."

"Oh, the wei…" he caught himself, not wanting to insult Monica's friend, "interesting girl with the plaid stockings?"

"Yeah that's her," Monica laughed, "But she doesn't wear the stockings anymore."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, that was a 'freshman year' phase. I think her new phase is tablecloths as clothing."

"Hmm…different."

"That's for sure."

"Where is she now?"

"She's over there," Monica said, pointing to the food line, "Arguing with the cafeteria ladies."

"Why's she arguing?"

"Because she thinks that the vegetarian meals are crap. She feels it isn't fair that the meat eaters get the 'good food'."

Chandler scrunched his face, "Well, if she ate meat, she could get the good meals, too."

Monica laughed at his joke, and he laughed, too. 

"Maybe this lunch period won't be so bad, after all," he decided, "If anything, Phoebe can be our entertainment."

       "So, we're lab partners…" Monica began, bored of the silence that had formed between them after Chandler's joke. 

"Yup. And just so you know, I'm terrible at science…all sciences. I almost failed Biology last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So…you're in Chemistry during sophomore year…looks like the Geller genius genes hit you, too."  

Monica looked away, "Yeah well…I'm not in honors Chem., like Ross was…"

Noticing he had hit a touchy subject he apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Nah, it's okay," Monica remarked, pretending to brush it off. 

Monica wasn't too offended. She knew that Chandler didn't mean anything by it. He didn't know about the ongoing rivalry for the better grades she had with her brother. He actually seemed pretty nice—compared to the other high school guys she knew. She and Chandler had actually been friends when they were younger. He, Ross, and Monica would play together at one of their houses. However, that was before the whole "boys/girls have cooties stage". Once that happened, Ross had made sure that Monica stayed far away from him and his friends. Although they no longer felt that way, they had never tried to bridge that gap that had formed between them. 

Monica looked around the lunchroom and ventured, "Joey's at lunch…why aren't you sitting with him?"  

Chandler shrugged as he got up to throw out his trash, "All those girls stole my seat."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels—one of my friends abandons me for others." 

"Sucks, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"But Joey's a good guy—he's a good friend, whenever there are no girls around." 

"I see." 

After that, Phoebe returned to the table.

"Well, well…who do we have here?" Phoebe wondered. 

Monica introduced him, "This is Chandler…he's a junior."

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi…oh aren't you Ross' friend? I think I've seen you over at Monica's before."

"Yeah…you're the girl with the plaid stockings."

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Wow, you remembered? How sweet…I didn't think anyone noticed."

Monica and Chandler just turned to each other and shared a look. 

So what do u think? Should I continue? It's all up to u…if u want me to continue, then review. Otherwise, this fic has to face the "delete button" in my brain and computer...ok sorry that I make no sense, but it's late. I really hope u enjoyed it. If u like it, then next chapter will be up soon.:)


	2. Chapter 2

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 2

Hey again, time for chapter 2. Thanks to the good reviews, I've decided to continue. I'll probably get interrupted from writing this fic in…oh I'd say about…10 minutes, if I'm lucky. We're having family over tonight…bleh. We had to clean and cook for them, and then it's really boring. It's usually pretty boring—just me playing board games (or BORED games) with my cousins and brother. Oh and then my uncle asking me REALLY annoying questions like, "So…do u have any friends?" "No, actually I have no friends. I'm a loner and I spent my time contemplating ways of suicide!" lol I should say that to him. Some nerve…geeze…ok enough of my complaining…here's the next chapter. Please read and review, thanks! Oh and as a side note, that I forgot to mention…this takes place in present time b/c I don't wanna go into the past…it's too hard to get everything right. 

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters…but can I interest you in the pocket lint my cousin gave me?

**_"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words."  
_****_-unknown_**

Slowly, time passed, as Monica made her way numbly through the first month of school. Things weren't going any worse than they had in the past for her; they were just not going much better. To make matters worse, she had a lot of homework to do, but she had no desire to do most of it. Still, she forced herself to work hard and tediously, in order to keep up with her brother's impressive record. On the brighter side of things, she began to become close with Chandler. Between lunches and being lab partners, they had a lot of time to get to know each other better. 

Thinking of her growing friendship made Monica smile, as she remembered that today was a lab period for chemistry class, meaning the two of them would get to work together. 

"No, no, no!" Monica warned Chandler right before he put the magnesium into the wrong spot.

Chandler jumped back in surprise and put down the container. "Ok, so you do it."

Monica laughed as she put the substance into the crucible. "Ok, so we let it sit over the burner till it stops smoking and glowing," Monica directed as the two of them watched it. 

"This is _sooo_ boring," Chandler complained as he leaned against the table, "How much longer?" 

Monica lifted up the top of the crucible with tongs, "A while."

"Wow, it's really bright in there."

"Yeah…it says in the lab manual not to look straight at it."

"Why not?" 

"You go blind."

"Seriously?"

"No…I have absolutely no idea." 

Chandler laughed and turned his attention to the flame, as Monica flipped through the lab manual. 

"Uh…hey," Chandler ventured.

Monica turned her attention to Chandler, "Yeah?" 

"Do you wanna come see a movie with me, Ross, and Joey this weekend? Ya know, if you're not doing anything else. You can bring Phoebe along, too." 

"I dunno," Monica said skeptically, "I don't think Ross'll be too thrilled to have me tag along." She was shocked that Chandler would've even considered asking her to go anywhere with him outside of school.

"It's not tagging along if I invite you."

Monica smiled, "He's gonna be so mad at me."

"So you'll go?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure…and I'll ask Phoebe, too." 

"Ok, cool. Don't worry bout Ross; I'll take care of him."

Monica felt bad about coming along with Ross' friends, considering she knew that if it had been the opposite situation, she would've been angry with Ross for accepting. However, she really wanted to spend some more time with Chandler. She liked being around him a lot—she felt entirely comfortable with him. That was something she had never experienced in her life. At that moment thought, she willed herself to concentrate on the experiment and not jump up and down for joy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "What?!" Ross fumed, "You invited my little sister?! What the hell dude?!"

"We're friends…what's the big deal?" 

"It's weird," Joey added, as he watched the two bicker.

"Shut up!" they both yelled at Joey.

"Soooorrry…"

"You didn't even ask me!" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that."

"No, she's not going. I can't believe she accepted. If I could kick her ass…"

"No, don't blame her. I persuaded her. Look Ross…if you don't want her to go, then you have to tell her not to come with. Otherwise, she can go."

"Fine, I will."

"You know what, Ross?" Chandler asked angrily, "I'll go to the movies with her and Phoebe instead because you're being such an ass!"

"Fine!" Ross huffed.

"Fine," Chandler agreed as he stormed away from Ross' locker. 

          Chandler couldn't figure out why he had even asked Monica in the first place. It was as if the words had merely flown out his mouth. He was glad that he had asked Monica though. He was actually very excited to spend time with her. She was funny, intelligent, and he never felt like she was judging him. He felt like he could be himself around her; while with other people, he had to pretend to be someone he was not. 

"I made the right choice," Chandler decided as he walked out of the school building. 

Chandler felt bad that Ross was angry with him, but Ross was being completely unreasonable. It's not as if she was ten years younger than them. It was only one grade difference. She was less than a year older than he. Frustrated, Chandler walked briskly towards the bus. When Chandler walked onto the bus, he remembered that he couldn't sit with Ross, since the two of them were fighting. Therefore, he picked a seat in the front and put on his headphones—drowning out the world around him. 

          Monica got on the bus and chose a seat in front of Chandler; not noticing that he was the one behind her, since his face turned towards the window. Chandler, on the other hand, noticed that it was Monica who sat in front of him. He tapped her on the shoulder. Monica turned around and waved, when she noticed it was Chandler. 

"Umm…change in plans," he told Monica slowly, "It looks like it'll just be you, me, and Phoebe at the movies."

"Why?" Monica asked.

"Uhh…Ross and I are fighting."

"He's mad that you invited me, isn't he?"

Chandler hesitated, but answered, "Y…yeah, he is. But don't worry about it—he's just being an ass. He'll get over himself."

"You know, I'm sure you'd rather go with him, so why don't we just not…"

"No," Chandler answered hastily, "I wanna go with you. You're my friend, too."

Monica smiled, "Ok, if you wanna."

"Good."

"Oh, and it's just gonna be us, I think."

"Oh, Phoebe can't come?"

"No…she and her grandmother are, uh, conjuring up sprits or something."

"Ah…the old American past time."

Monica giggled, "Right."

Gradually, their conversation ended, and Monica turned back around, while Chandler replaced his headphones. It was odd, but he was actually glad that it would only be the two of them at the movies. However, he wasn't sure why. He thought that Phoebe was a nice person; strange, but nice. Yet, he'd rather have only Monica's company. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          That weekend, a few hours before she was going to meet Chandler at the movies, Monica dressed in her favorite dark jeans and red sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed wistfully. She found herself picturing Chandler as her boyfriend.

"No, don't do that!" she warned herself, "It's never gonna happen." 

When she looked herself in the mirror, she hated her reflection. It was unfair that some people got the good traits—be it looks, personality, brains, or talents. She felt that she lacked in all of those areas. She was just some 'useless person'. 

"Enough depressing stuff!" she told herself, "You're going to the movies with Chandler!" 

That was enough to get her spirits up again. Even though she would have loved to be able to consider him her boyfriend, friend was good enough to her.          

          Two hours later, Monica went downstairs; ready to meet Chandler at his house. 

"Mon?" Ross called as he saw her from his spot in the kitchen.

"What?" Monica called back, angrily. She wanted to leave already…what was he going to try to pull? 

"Are you seriously going to the movies with _only _Chandler?"

"Yeah…why? You got a problem with that."

"Do I…do I," Ross stuttered, "Do I have a problem with that?!"

"Yes, do you?!"

"Of course I do! He's my best friend."

"So…he can't be my friend, too?"

"Right, he can't!"

"Well, too bad!" Monica told him and left the house in a hurry. 

She had enough of her brother and his pointless arguments. He always had to be right. Well, she wasn't going to let him be, this time. Once she left her property, she began to feel nervous. She had never been alone with a guy at the movies before. Even though it wasn't a date, and she knew Chandler wouldn't do anything bad to her, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She was afraid she would do something to make him begin to hate her. However, she was too determined to go with him to let those fears stop her. 

          Monica arrived at Chandler's door, to find that he was waiting for her outside, while reading a magazine on his patio. 

"Hey," she greeted him.

Chandler put down his magazine, "Hi, ready to go?"

"Yup. So what movie are we seeing?"

"How does the new Bond movie sound?"

"Ok, cool. Sounds good."

"All right, good. Let's go," Chandler said as he left his magazine on the step. 

Monica began to feel more at ease with Chandler as the two got into his car and began talking. Once they arrived at the theater, all of Monica's fears had vanished. Instead, they were replaced with excitement. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler had really enjoyed the movie, but he wasn't so sure that Monica did. However, she assured him that she did, so he didn't press the topic further. 

The movie ended at 8:30 and they drove home, while talking about the movie.

"What time's your curfew?" Chandler asked when they got relatively close to the house.

"Umm…Saturday night's it's at 10:00."

"Oh, well it's only 8:30…what would you say to a walk in the park?"

"Ok, that sounds good."

Chandler was glad that she accepted his offer. He really wanted to spend more time with Monica. They just had so much fun together, and had a lot in common. He felt himself really being able to open up to her. She was a very good listener, unlike her brother, who was constantly talking about himself. 

"My parents got divorced when I was nine," Chandler admitted while they sat on a park bench in front of a small pond.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of remember hearing my parents talk about it, actually."

"Yeah, it was the talk of the town," he recalled bitterly, "They didn't exactly end things on good terms."

"Oh," Monica answered compassionately, not wanting to press him further. Instead she told him about her parents. "My parents get along, for the most part. But my dad's away a lot, so there isn't much time for them to really fight." 

Chandler decided to venture upon another topic, that he knew was a touchy one for her, but he was curious to hear her point of view about it. "So, do you and Ross fight a lot?"

"You never noticed us fighting when you've been over?" Monica asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know…it never really occurred to me. I thought it was normal—since I don't have any siblings to compare it to."

"Oh fighting's normal. Our fighting isn't."

"Yeah, why not?"

"I dunno."

Chandler called her bluff, "Yes you do."

She paused, but answered him after a moment. "Well…we have this sort of rivalry. Both of us always fight to win everything—mostly the affection of our parents."

"Do you ever win?"

Monica looked away sadly, "Never."

"Really?" Chandler asked sympathetically. 

"Yeah…Ross is and always will be their favorite. I'm just the other kid—Ross' sister."

"I'm sorry. That sounds really tough."

"Yeah, well…" Monica looked away.

"I'm sorry I brought this up."

"No it's okay. I'm sorry that I'm boring you with my depressing life."

Chandler assured her, "No, you're not boring me! I wanna know…I care."

"Yeah?" Monica questioned shyly.

"Yeah." 

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for listening to me, too."

"You're welcome."

Chandler looked down at his watch, "It looks like we should head back…it's 9:20 already."

"Okay," Monica agreed. 

Once they were in the neighborhood, Chandler stopped the car in front of her house. "Well, here we are."

"Thanks…I had a really good time," Monica told him truthfully.

"Me too. I'm glad you came. See ya Monday!"

"Yeah, see ya," Monica got out of the car, but stuck her head in to talk to him, "And Chandler?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to…uh…talk, about anything, you know how to reach me."

"Thanks," Chandler replied, touched by her kind gesture, "Same goes for you, seriously."

"Thanks." With that, she walked up her stairs and entered her house. 

While he watched her enter her house, he felt a tug at his heart that he had never felt before. When she disappeared into the house, he couldn't help, but smile at his newfound relationship. 

Well, there ya go, chapter 2. Do u think it's worth continuing? I really hope so b/c I think I'd continue anyways. I like this series…and I'm excited about where I wanna take it. Oh, and I survived the family get together in one piece. It wasn't as bad as past ones…except my asshole of a brother made my cousin cry b/c he told her she would grow up and do drugs and called her a brat. But on the bright side, we got to play games on the Harry Potter site. I've never seen or read the book though (please don't kill me! lol). Oh and that stuff in the chapter I used with the magnesium and the crucible…that was a lab I did not too long ago, so I used it for this…lol. All right, please leave me a review—tell me what I'm doing wrong or right or w/e! Thanks!:)


	3. Chapter 3

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 3

Hey, here's chapter 3, * corrected *. This fic doesn't seem to be picking of the momentum of my previous one's…I'm a bit apprehensive about that. However, I'm gonna keep posting and hope that I do something right along the way. Please read and review, thanks. 

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.

****

**_"Friends are God's way of apologizing to us for our families."   
_**_-Unknown_

          After Chandler dropped Monica off, she walked into her house, unable to control the huge grin on her face. She had an incredible evening. Monica had never connected to a person so much before, especially not a guy. Although she would talk to guys, she never considered them her friends. They all were too immature and mean for her. It wasn't as if she was totally against guys though. She had a fair amount of crushes in the past, but when she grew older, she had learned not to divulge their names to a single soul. The guys were always cruel to Monica when they found out she had a crush on them. They, of course, on the other hand, felt absolutely no feelings towards Monica. It was only a funny situation to them. She was glad that Chandler was different. 

"He wouldn't like me back," Monica decided, "But he would certainly not make fun of my feelings." 

          While Monica walked through the living room, Ross rushed down from the steps to meet her. 

"You we're out late," he stated coldly.

Monica rolled her eyes, "I'm home before curfew. There's no problem."

"The problem," Ross explained, "Is that you were out with my best friend. And I know that a movie doesn't last over three hours!"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but we took a walk in the park after the movie."

"What?!"

"Come on, we were just hanging out. It's no big deal."

"Monica!" Ross yelled as he ran up the stairs.

She called back to him, "What Ross? Are you telling on me now?"

Monica couldn't believe how juvenile her brother could be at times. He was so spoiled—their parents always fought his battles for him. 

"No wonder he's such a wuss," Monica decided as she headed up the stairs.

          About a half an hour later, Monica was downstairs, watching television, when Judy, her mother, and Ross entered the room. 

"Monica," her mother began, "Turn off the television. We need to have a talk."

Monica sighed heavily, knowing where this conversation would be going. Since she knew that resistance was not the way to go with her mother, she listened to her demands. 

Judy sat next to Monica and Ross sat next to their mother. 

"Now Monica," Judy said sternly, "Stop trying to be friends with Ross' friends. It's not fair—they're not your age and you have your own friends. Now, I know that you have trouble making friends," Monica physically cringed at that statement, since it made her feel like such a huge loser, "But don't steal your brother's. I'm sure that Chandler would rather spend time with Ross, anyway."

Those words caused Monica to reach her boiling point. "What are you talking about?! I'm not _trying _to steal any of Ross' friends!"

Ross began, "But…!"

"But nothing, let me finish!"

"Don't speak to your brother that way!" Judy reprimanded.

Monica ignored her mother's warning, "It's not like I forced him to take me to the movies! He _asked _me to go!" 

"Mom…" Ross complained.

"Now, Monica," she counseled, "I think that you must've misunderstood Chandler's words…"

"No I didn't! He really did ask me! If you don't believe me, than I could care less!" With that said, Monica stormed out of the room. 

          Not long after, Monica attempted to fall asleep. However, the events of the night kept replaying in her head. Her feelings were inconsistent, too. At one point, she would be thinking of the great time she had with Chandler, which would send chills of excitement up and down her spine. However, at other times, she would think of the fight she had with her mother and Ross, which made her fume with contempt towards them. She was also a bit apprehensive, though, because she knew that her mother was now incredibly upset with Monica. After all, Monica had never blown up at her in the fashion that she had that night. Therefore, she knew that her mother would be scolding her to no end, the next morning. On the other hand, she wasn't worried about the situation with Ross, much. It didn't really matter to her if the two of them didn't talk. He was being incredible insensitive and possessive. Chandler could be both of their friends! Yet, he was too dense to accept that. However, she couldn't help but worry what Ross would do to her friendship with Chandler. Would he cause Chandler to decide not to hang out with her anymore? She hoped that he wouldn't do that to them because Monica was looking forward to spending more time with Chandler. Finally, with thoughts of Chandler floating in her head, Monica fell into a restless sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The next day, Ross convinced Joey to come with him to Chandler's house, for an unexpected visit. Once Chandler saw the two of them at the door, he knew that trouble would arise. He and Ross hadn't been on the best of terms lately, and he knew that Ross coming over unexpectedly was a bad sign. Not to mention the fact that he brought along Joey; for backup, of course. Chandler opened the door to let the two of them in. 

"Hey guys," he said pleasantly, "What brings you two here?"

"Save it Chandler!" Ross replied bitterly.  

Chandler sighed heavily, "What is it now, Ross?"

"You have no right going out with my sister! And then keeping her out till almost 10! What the hell? I thought it was just a 'friendly movie'."

"It was."

"Then why'd you take my sister to the park?"

"Because we felt like going. I don't see anything wrong with that." 

"Well I do!"

"Why?"

"Because…it's my sister!"

Chandler gasped, mockingly, "So?!"

"Ok, if you can't this seriously, then you're a terrible friend. Our friendship is at stake here because of you!"

"What are you talking about? If our friendship is at stake, then it's only your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"Because there's no reason why our friendship should be affected by any other person. I'm not letting it stand in the way—you are!"

"You know what! You're just too much to take! We are no longer friends!" Ross stated and then stormed out of his house. 

Once Ross left, Joey felt the need to defend Ross. "You know, he's right."

"What?" Chandler asked, angry that both of his best friends turned against him.

"It's weird…why are you friends with her?" 

"Because…she's nice, fun to hang out with, and we have a lot in common." 

"It's still weird," Joey paused for a moment and smiled, teasingly, "You have a crush on Ross' sister."

"No I don't!" Chandler defended hastily. 

"You do! You like her! Oh my God!"

"Shut up Joey, no I don't."

"Eww, dude," he continued, "She's not even hot."

"Yo!" Chandler yelled, "Just because she isn't hot, doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings. Don't say that about her!"

Joey smiled triumphantly, "See…you like her. You got all upset when I insulted her."

"No, that's not true. I'd defend any of my friends if they were insulted."

"Yeah right. Remember last year when John Albert beat up Ross and you just walked away? Or…or that time that Steve dude, what was his name? Anyway, he threatened me and you didn't do anything."

"Well…" Chandler struggled for an answer, "W…what do you know? And besides, Steve only threatened you because you had sex with his girlfriend."

"Right," Joey smiled at the memory, "Those were some good times."

Chandler rolled his eyes at Joey. 

"Fine…act blind towards it. But I know I'm right, and you know it, too." Joey exited his house, leaving Chandler alone with his thoughts.

          Chandler sat in his living room, contemplating Joey's words. He could not figure out why he had come to Monica's defense so quickly and why he had insisted to take her to the movies. At first he thought it was because they were friends, but now he wasn't so sure. He never felt what he was feeling towards Monica for any other friend he had. Chandler felt as if he could spend an eternity with Monica but that still wouldn't be enough time. 

"Oh my god…" Chandler whispered at that revelation, "I have a crush on my best friend's sister."

Chandler buried his head in his hands. There was no denying these feelings. He had many crushes in the past, but none as strong as this one. 

"How could I have a crush on her?!" he wondered. 

Chandler felt completely conflicted now that he realized his true feelings. He wasn't sure whether he should stay true to his friendship with Ross or follow his heart. 

          Suddenly, to Chandler's surprise, he heard a knock on the door. 

"It's probably Ross back to kick my ass," he decided, staying in his place on the sofa. 

Since he made no attempt to get up, he heard his mother shuffle around the house and open the door. However, when he heard his mother speaking, the voice she was conversing with was a female's. He wondered who could be at the door, and made his way towards the front of the house to find out. When he saw who was there, he took in a sharp breath. 

"Monica," he whispered to himself. Normally, he would've been thrilled to see her, but his recent discovery left him feeling dazed and nervous. Chandler retreated to the living room and waited. 

"Chandler," he heard the expected call of his mother, "You have a visitor."

"Okay," he called back as he slowly made his way towards the front door. 

When he got there he greeted Monica as casually as he could. "Hey Monica, what's up?"

"Umm…I just wanted to talk to you for a second," she told him hesitantly. 

"Ok, come on in. Let's go into the living room."

The two of them made their way to the living room and they both sat down on the couch there. 

"So, what's up?" he tried again.

"I'm really sorry to barge over here, but I don't have you number…"

"No, it's okay."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior. I know that he just got back from fighting with you because I heard him yelling."

"Don't worry about it. Ross' gotta learn some self control." 

"Yeah, I agree! I tell him that all the time." 

"But he doesn't listen," Chandler chucked.

"Yeah," Monica agreed with a slight smile, but then sobered, "Look, if my being friends with you is created a problem between the two of you, then don't feel obliged to continue hanging out with me. I mean, you were friends with Ross first." 

"No, Monica. I want to be friends with you. If Ross can't accept it, then screw Ross!" Chandler was determined to continue being friends with Monica, even if he couldn't act on any of his feelings. Well, maybe he could, but he was afraid that Monica would reject him. Instead, he felt it was better to keep things like they were now. 

Monica laughed, "Good. I agree." 

Chandler smiled back at her, and allowed himself to look into her eyes. The blue eyes looking back at his mesmerized him. When he realized what he was doing, he looked away, and tried his hardest not to blush. But then, he couldn't help but wonder, "Was she looking back into my eyes?" 

"Uhh…ok, I should get going before my parents send a watch party after me." 

"You didn't tell them you were going out?"

"No way. I'm almost 16 years old…I can make my own decisions."

Chandler smiled at her defiance, "I'm the same way." 

"Yeah, us and every teenager. Well, except Ross…"

They both chucked at her comment against him. 

"Ok," Chandler told her, still trying to hide his apprehension, "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya. Bye."

He felt himself involuntarily smiling at her retreated figure. "Oh crap, I'm in such deep shit." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Monica fell asleep easily. The many events of the weekend finally took their toll on her. Tucked in her bed comfortably, she slept peacefully. At one point during her slumber, she began to dream a very sweet dream. She and Chandler were walking in the same park that they had been in last Saturday. However, this time, they were walking hand in hand. He then stopped her, and looked into her eyes, the same way she had seen him doing it earlier that day. However, this time, she knew that it was out of admiration, and not just her imagination hoping that it was. While looking into her eyes, he brushed a strand of her dark curly hair from her face and lifted her chin.

"I love you," he whispered to her, in the brisk autumn air.

"I love you, too," she replied quietly.

 He then kissed her deeply, both of them revealing their pent-up emotions. She felt herself melting into the kiss; enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. However, to her dismay, she woke up from her peaceful slumber. 

"Oh shit," she whispered in her dark room, "I…I have feelings for Chandler!"

So, is it getting any better? I really hope so. I love writing this fic, for some reason. I'm not sure why though. Ok, well please leave me a review b/c I'm not very convinced that this is good, as of now. Hopefully, to be continued soon! Thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 4

Ok I would like to start off with a HUGE apology to all the Courteney Cox fans. (Not Arquette anymore, though, as I understand…I haven't read the article, but I read a blurb about it in EW, and I wanna read the article…if anyone knows where I can find it online, please tell me. I tried going on INStyle.com, but it didn't seem to have it there. If not, I'll have to try to buy the issue then. I'm not in style…what can I say? I'm a PEOPLE person.) OMG…I'm just soooooooooooooooooooooooo stupid, as u all must know now. Her eyes are indeed blue…and I plan on making the corrections in my last chapter. I'm _so_ sorry, but I really don't pay attention to her eye color…although I have no idea how I could've thought they were hazel b/c they're clearly blue on my poster…lol…wow, I feel really dumb. I'm not exclusively a CC fan…not that I don't like her…I just don't pay attention to things like that. The only thing that I really like her in is Friends, but that's probably b/c the only other movies I've seen her in were the Screams, and I hated those. Not b/c of her. I just didn't like the movies in general. My friends dragged me along to see them. But if it's any consolation…Monica's my second favorite character on Friends…sorry Chandler comes first. And I know that his eyes are blue…hell I've spent enough time staring at Matthew Perry on my poster. He's so cute! Sigh…  OK, here's chapter 4. Please read and review. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters…I'm so sick of writing this part. 

****

**_To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world.  
- Unknown_**

          That day, Monica felt extremely confused. She had just dreamt about Chandler, in a way where they were much more than friends. However, in reality, that's all they were—friends. 

"How could I now want more?" she wondered, puzzled. 

It was not that the idea of dating him had appalled her or anything—she just never really considered it as a possibility. Now, that's all she wanted in her life. Whenever she would see him, or anyone would mention him, she would noticeably tense up. She was also walking around in a daze—not paying attention to much else around her.

At lunch, Phoebe decided to breech the topic of Monica's eccentric behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Noting," Monica answered hastily, "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah right."

"Ok fine, I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to say a word to anyone else." Although Monica was nervous about telling anyone about her dream, it were tormenting her too much. She had to tell somebody.

"Ok, I swear." 

"Ok…" Monica began hesitantly, "I had a dream last night."

"About…?"

"About a guy."

"Oooh…what happened?"

"Well, we were walking in the park, and holding hands. And then, he told me that he loved me and kissed me."

"Wow," Phoebe breathed, "Who was it? Did you tell him that you loved them back?"

"Woah…one question at a time! Yes, I told him back."

"And…?"

"And…the guy?"

"Yes! Who was he? Come on, don't leave me in the dark here!"

"Ok…but you won't tell a single soul, right?"

"Don't you know me at all? I'm your best friend…I would never tell anyone something that you didn't want me to mention."

Monica smiled at her friend's reassurances and whispered, "Ok…it was…Chandler."

Phoebe gasped, "Chandler?"

"Yes and shhh!" she hissed. Phoebe sat there, stunned, as Chandler approached the table and sat down.

"Hello ladies," he greeted as bit into his pizza. "Oww…" he yelled and then looked away embarrassed and explained, "Damn pizza's too hot." 

          In order to find out more details, Phoebe went to Monica's house after school. While the two sat in Monica's room, pretending to do homework, they really discussed her dream further. 

"What do you think this means?" Monica asked nervously.

"That you loooove him," Phoebe teased, but off Monica's look continued, "Or maybe just that you have feelings…like a crush on him." 

"Yeah. It's just a little crush. It'll go away."

"Totally," Phoebe agreed. 

"Right ok. Just a crush," she told herself. Unfortunately, she did not entirely believe her own words. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Later that week, Chandler walked through the hallway, and passed Ross on his way to his math class. When Chandler looked in Ross' direction, he saw Ross turn his head. Chandler felt so bad that Ross was mad at him, and wished he could do something about it. However, whenever he tried to make amends, Ross would blow him off. The only thing Chandler could do to rekindle their friendship was end his with Monica; and he was not about to do that. 

"What kind of friendship would that be?" he wondered about the situation. If Ross made him do something he would regret, he would never be able to fully forgive Ross for it. Instead, the only way for them to become friends again, would be for Ross to accept his friendship with his sister. Unfortunately, if Ross knew that Chandler was carrying a torch for his little sister, he would do more than just ignore him. 

"It's not like I'll act on these feelings," he told himself, "I mean it's just a crush. A silly, little, meaningless crush. Everyone gets those once and a while. They go away though, right?" He wished, however, that he could be surer of himself than he was at that moment. 

"Hey Chandler," Monica greeted as he sat down at their lunch table that afternoon.

"Hi Mon," he answered, trying to act casually. However, it was hard when he had a million feelings and questions floating around inside of him. 

"So, how'd you do on the chem. test?" Monica questioned.

"I got an A!" Chandler told her ecstatically. 

"Yeah?" she asked happily. 

"Yeah! Thanks so much for your help with studying!"

"No problem. Whenever you need help, just ask."

"Thanks. You're the best lab partner _ever_!" he raved.

Monica blushed at his words. Chandler noticed this and smiled. He was glad that he could make Monica feel good about herself. The fact that she had such a low self-esteem at times made him feel bad for her. 

"She's so smart and such a great person," he wondered, "How could anyone tell her otherwise?"

Once their conversation about the chemistry test died down neither had much more to say to each other. In the past, they had so much to talk about. However, there was an awkward air about them. Chandler figured that it was because of his feelings for her. That was the only explanation that he could come up with. He wanted to be able to talk to her, though. 

"You have to figure something out!" he warned himself, "Or you'll lose her friendship." He looked across the table at Monica, who, out of boredom, had taken out her homework and began to work on it. However, his mind was lacking any ideas. Instead, he spent his time concentrating on his soda. 

          That night, while Chandler was trying to focus on his homework, his phone rang. 

"Hello?" he questioned into the phone.

"Hey Chandler. It's Joey."

"Oh hi. What's up? Do you need the math answers again?"

"You know me too well."

"Ok, so number one is…"

"Hold on, first I have another question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do about the whole situation with Ross?"

"I dunno man. I mean, I've tried apologized like a million times, but he won't listen to me. I just don't know what else to do."

"I've tried talking some sense into him, too, but it isn't working." 

Chandler sighed, "There's nothing else for me to do."

"Well there is one thing…"

"I know, I know. And I'm not just dropping her for him."

"Why not?! You've been best friends with Ross forever! Why just drop him now?"

"I didn't drop him! He dropped me! Besides, I don't wanna be friends with him if he won't let choose who I hang out with!" 

"Yeah, I see your point, too."

"It's just," Chandler struggled, "This has all been so hard."

"What the Ross stuff?"

"Yeah."

"And the fact that you have a crush on his sister."

"Yeah," he agreed, not paying attention to his own words.

"Ha!" Joey yelled triumphantly, "You admitted it."

"What?" Chandler questioned flabbergasted, "Oh my God!"

"You liiiike her!"

"Ok, fine you're right! But you can't say anything to anyone, okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So are you gonna ask her out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…she's my friend, and she's Ross' sister, and…"

"You don't ask out many girls Chandler. And, hell, almost all the girls you've asked out have turned you down. Why not try it?"

"I dunno…"

"You should consider it, Chandler. Seriously…you seem to really like her. If she's gonna make you happy, then why not try?"

"What if she turns me down?"

"But was if she doesn't?" Joey challenged.

"But what if she _does_?!" 

"If you want to live the rest of your life wondering about the what if's, than don't ask her. But don't complain to me that you have nothing to live for."

Chandler contemplated Joey's words carefully. Joey did have a point—he would probably regret not asking her for a long time. However, he was still nervous about being rejected.

"You're right Joe," Chandler finally relented, "I should ask her out."

"There ya go! Ok now for those math answers…"

Chandler read the answers to Joey and got off the phone with him. After that, the only thoughts in his head were about Monica and how he would ask her out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          A week after Chandler's conversation with Joey, when Chandler and Monica got off the bus, Chandler ran over to her and asked her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Monica replied, curious to what he wanted, "What's up?"

"Uhh…well, I don't know how to ask this…I mean, I'm no good at this stuff," Chandler stuttered, "I…I…"

"What's wrong Chandler?" Monica asked concerned. He was acting unusually strange. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yes, yes I'm fine. It's…oh God this is hard…it's ok…ok…" his voice cracked as he tried to say what he wanted to say. At this point in time, they had both stopped walking and Monica was watching him intently. She was nervous due to his odd behavior. Monica was afraid that he had decided that he didn't want to be friends with her anymore, or something like that.

"Ok! I'm just going to say it!" Chandler said confidently, "I like you." 

Monica smiled, confused at what he was so nervous about, "I like you, too." 

"No," Chandler clarified, "I _like you _like you."

"You…you what?" Monica faltered. She couldn't allow herself to believe that he had just said what she had been waiting for him to say ever since that dream. Instead, she convinced herself that she didn't understand what he was telling her.

"I have a crush on you," Chandler admitted as he looked away and shut his eyes. 

At that point in time, Monica was holding her breath as she asked, not believing it, "You do?"

"Yes."

Her heart was pounding like an overactive drum. No guy had ever uttered words like those to her and meant it. Usually, it was only because they were trying to make her feel bad about herself while getting a few laughs out of it. 

"But this is Chandler," she told herself, "He wouldn't do that to you. Would he?" Monica searched his face for a sign that he was joking or lying or something…anything. This had to be a cruel joke. However, he wasn't backing down. He was just standing there, looking down at his hands as he twisted them nervously. 

Barely audibly, Monica whispered, "I like you, too."

"You like me?" Chandler asked, "Or you _like me_ like me?" Once he asked that, it looked as if he had put his heart out to her--that her answer would make or break him. 

"I _like you_ like you," she assured him as she looked into his eyes. 

Chandler smiled, relieved, and took her hand as they walked towards their street. Monica smiled back at him, and reveled in the closeness they were sharing. She had no idea what would become of their relationship now, but she was determined to enjoy the moment they were sharing right then. 

So, what do you think of chapter 4? Oh and before I forget again; thanks for the encouraging reviews…I feel a lot better about this story now. Please continue to review. Thanks!:)


	5. Chapter 5

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 5

Hey, I'm starting this in between commercials during TOW the girl who hits Joey. I love this episode…almost as much as the one before it, which is my absolute favorite (tow everybody finds out, if u don't know). Ok, after a lot of homework taking up my time this week, I'm back! Read, review, and enjoy.  

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

****

To err is human, to forgive, divine.   
-Alexander Pope

          The next month was like a dream come true to Monica. It felt so incredible to have a boyfriend who cared so much for her. The only thing that Monica wished she could change was the fact that they could not act as a couple in public. The two had agreed that announcing their relationship would cause more trouble with Ross. However, when on their own, they spent hours on end together. It was as if they could not get enough of each other.  

          One night, after seeing a movie, Chandler took Monica for another walk in the park. This time, however, the two walked hand in hand, discussing light school topics and such. After a while, the conversation turned towards the topic of Ross. 

"I wish he wouldn't act so sore about everything," Monica lamented.

"Yeah. He still won't talk to me."

"He doesn't talk to me either. It makes living with him incredibly interesting," Monica stated sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why? It's not your fault. It's my dense brother."

"I can't even imagine what Ross would do if he found out we were dating."

"Oh God…not a good idea right now. I think that first, we have to work on getting him to talk to us again, while he thinks that we're only friends." 

"Right."

"I wish this wasn't so hard." 

Chandler hugged her tightly and replied, "Nothing good is easy."

Monica smiled and looked up at Chandler as they kissed. She loved kissing him. It always felt so good and perfect. Their kisses were soft, yet passionate, and Monica enjoyed every minute of it.  Both were still trying to adjust to the dating situation, though, since everything about it was new to them. Hence, they were taking things slowly, yet it was the perfect pace.

After their kiss, Chandler looked down at her and told her, "Looks like you should be getting home now."

"Yeah. Plus it's really cold out here." 

"I'll warm you up," Chandler offered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and the two walked back towards Chandler's car. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The next morning, Chandler woke up without difficulty. Chandler found that waking up was easier when he had someone to wake up for. He loved every minute he spent with Monica. Often, it felt unreal to him—like something from a movie or a book. Not something that happens to him—an average teenager. 

"Average," Chandler chucked at his choice of words, "I'm not exactly average." 

 Chandler had another reason to be excited that morning though. His mother bought him his very own car. It was a blue Honda—nothing too special. However, it was his and that fact made him feel both excited and mature. He drove up to the Geller house and knocked on the door. 

Mr. Geller answered their door. "Chandler!" he greeted, "Waiting for Ross?" 

Chandler figured that Mr. Geller must have known that he and Ross were fighting, but forgot about it. Monica informed him before that although she loved her father, he wasn't the brightest of people. 

"Yes, if he wants a ride. And Monica, too."

"Monica?" he questioned, but then his eyes lit up, "Oh that's right! You two are friends now. Well, I'll go get them." Before he left, he gestured for Chandler to step inside of the house. He sat down on the sofa and waited for Monica, and maybe Ross, to come down. 

"I doubt Ross has forgiven me," he sighed as he shifted nervously. 

After a moment, Monica came downstairs.

"Sorry, I'm running a little late."

"That's ok. So, is it just the two of us…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't be. We've already decided it's not our fault." 

"Right." 

Chandler led Monica out the door, but turned his head slightly before leaving. When he did so, he noticed Ross standing at the top of the stairs. For a fleeting moment, Chandler though that Ross would come down and talk to him. However, those thoughts were shattered, once Ross disappeared into his room. Chandler shook his head slightly and followed Monica towards his car. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          That afternoon, Chandler did not come to lunch because he had to do some work in the library. So, Phoebe and Monica had the table to themselves and were free to chat about Monica and Chandler's relationship. Phoebe was the only person that Monica told that she and Chandler were dating. She didn't trust anyone else to keep their mouths shut. She knew that Chandler had told Joey, but didn't worry much. Joey seemed to be pretty nice, and wouldn't purposely let anything slip. After all, according to Chandler, Joey was the one who convinced him to go for out with her.

"So," Phoebe asked, searching for some good stories, "How are things in _paradise_?" 

Monica laughed at Phoebe's choice of words. "Great. Just so great!"

"Aww…it's so sweet. You are just so…so…head over heals."

"I know, it's terrible, but great, too."

"You're so lucky! I wish I could date someone like Chandler!" Off Monica's look Phoebe explained, "Not Chandler. Just a guy like him."

Monica smiled, "Ok, as long as it isn't Chandler."

"So," Phoebe ventured, "Did he mention anything to you about…you know, you're appearance?"

"No. Like, I'm glad he doesn't mention that I'm losing weight, but then I'm also like upset because I kinda want him to notice."

"I'm sure he noticed. He's just afraid to say something. I mean you look really good."

"Thanks," Monica blushed. 

And she really believed that, too. She had been on a diet for a while now, and being with Chandler was the inspiration that she really needed to keep on it. She had never felt so happy before in her life. It was as if everything was fitting together. She felt like her many years of enduring taunts by peers were being compensated for. However, everyday, she also feared that it would all end. That one day, she would wake up and realize the entire thing was merely a dream. Often, she would even pinch herself to make sure that she truly was awake. It was all just so surreal to her. It was no longer anything like the life that she had lived before. 

          A few minutes later, Rachel approached their table. 

"Hey Mon, hey Pheebs!" she greeted. 

Monica gritted her teeth as she forced a smile in return. She hated how Rachel put the two of their names together, as if in one breath. "Why doesn't she just call us Meebs or something?" Monica wondered bitterly. 

"Hey Rachel," Phoebe greeted, obviously also forcing her friendliness. 

"So Mon," Rachel teased playfully, "I hear you've got yourself a boyfriend."

"Woah!" Monica jumped up, "How do you know about that?!"

"How does anyone _not _know about it?" she questioned and continued, "You and Chandler are _so _cute together!"

"Thanks," Monica said distractedly.

"It's totally the talk of the cafeteria."

"Great…so how did you find out?"

"Johnny Davis told Brenda Thompson who told me."

"Oh…" Monica answered.

"Ok, well I gotta go. It was nice talking to you again, bye!"

"What a phony," Phoebe huffed once Rachel left.

"Shit!" Monica said as she bit her nail, "I bet Ross knows!"

"NO!"

Monica just nodded her head. She was sure that Ross knew now. There was no way to stop him from finding out. "I hope he doesn't murder Chandler," she prayed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          At the end of the day, Chandler went to his locker before going to meet Monica at hers. He opened his locker, threw his books in, collected his jacket and other materials, and closed the door. He turned to his side and was surprised to see that Ross was standing next to him. "Maybe he wants to make up with me," Chandler hoped.

"I've been looking for you all day," Ross stated coldly. 

At the tone of his voice, Chandler noticed that was purely wishful thinking. "Why? What's up?" 

"I heard something quite amusing today."

"Yeah? Was it that joke about the two nuns who go into a bar?" Chandler suggested, trying to lighten the mood. However, his attempts were unsuccessful.

"Not even close. Try along the lines of you dating my sister!" he spat out.

Chandler gulped inaudibly. "How did he find out?" Chandler wondered. "Ok, wait not important. Ok now, do I tell him the truth?" That was the real question. Chandler could either tell the truth and risk losing his best friend forever, or lie and risk losing his girlfriend whom he cared deeply for. 

"You heard correctly," Chandler replied quietly, hoping Ross wouldn't try to kill him. 

"I can't believe you. My sister? Aren't there like…rules against that?"

"Yes, but I _really _care about her! I swear to you I do. You have to believe me Ross!"

"I don't think I can."

"Come on Ross!" 

"No, okay! You don't abandon me for a girl—no matter who it is!"

Chandler was extremely surprised at Ross' outburst. He wasn't mad that Chandler was dating his sister—he was mad because he felt like Chandler was dropping him. 

"Dude, I swear I'm not trying to ditch you for a girl. It won't change our friendship!"

"Yes it will!"

"What are you talking about?! You've had three girlfriends before, and it never changed our relationship. Not to mention that I never made a big deal out of it." Then Chandler realized the real reason why Ross was so angry. 

"I see," Chandler accused bitterly, "I'm your backup friend. You never expected me to find a date or anything, so you knew that you could rely on me to be there forever!"

"No, it's not like that…"

"Yes it is! Well, here's some news for ya. I got a girlfriend now and I _don't_ need you around!" 

Once that was stated, Chandler left the hallway to find Monica, leaving a shocked Ross behind him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          That evening, Chandler was in Monica's room studying with her. However, Monica decided they should take a break because Chandler was still upset. 

"I'm so sorry about everything," she consoled as she rubbed his back.

"I just can't believe it."

"God, my brother is such an ass! I can beat him up for you if you want. I think he's long overdue for a good beating."

Chandler smiled at her joke. "Thanks, but no thanks." 

"Ok, suit yourself." Monica began to turn away to get back to her chemistry notes, but Chandler gripped her chin slightly. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Monica blushed, not used to hearing compliments like that. "Thank you." 

He leaned in to kiss her as he held the back of her head with his hand. While they were kissing, Ross passed by her door, which was slightly ajar. He poked his head in slightly and saw the two of them kissing. He smiled faintly and walked away from the room. 

          When Chandler went downstairs, preparing to leave, Ross approached him. 

"Hey man," he said timidly. 

"Hi."

"I just wanted to let you know that you were only sort of right."

Chandler just looked at him, baffled. 

"Well…it's not that I became friends with you _because _I thought you would always be there for me, with no girl in the way. But, I guess, I had just gotten so used to it, that I was afraid I was losing you. I didn't notice it before," Ross stated as he looked towards the ground, "But it's the truth. I'm so sorry man! If you can never forgive me, than I'd understand."

Chandler looked at Ross for a moment, contemplating his confession. "Ok, you're forgiven."

Ross smiled and hugged Chandler, "I'm so happy we're friends again!" 

"Me too!"

"Oh and…I think you and my sister make…a really good couple. Just don't hurt her or I'll have to hunt you down."

"You wish you could," Chandler joked as he patted Ross on the shoulder. He then sobered, "But I won't hurt her. I really care about her." 

"Good. I'll take your word for it."

Chandler smiled, extremely relieved to have his friendship with Ross back. Not to mention a huge weight lifted off his chest. For the first time that year, he felt as if he could breath deeply again.

TBC…

Ok the end of chapter 5. How was it? *Crosses fingers* I hope you liked it. I wasn't gonna keep Ross acting like an ass forever. Just, he can be an ass sometimes…on the show, too. Then again, who isn't sometimes? All right, please leave me a review. Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back since it doesn't look as if I'm going to start my history hw now, nor am I going out to dinner till like midnight. Anyways, I just wanna tell u before I start that my back aches. Isn't that interesting? Maybe I should take some advil…ehh…maybe later. I think I need to get out of my damn chair for a while. I've been sitting either talking online, watching Friends, or doing hw all day. Oh well, I'll move around plenty tomorrow. Ok, I'll shut up and bring on chapter 6. Please read and review. Warning: Sappiness will occur. I love that…don't u? I hope u enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters…blah, blah, blah. 

**_Love is friendship set on fire.  
- Jeremy Taylor _**

          Monica was so excited that the two of them could finally be a real couple. She loved how Chandler would casually hold her hand as they walked through the halls, give her quick peck on the lips in between classes, or even just refer to her as 'babe'. However, when her parents found out that she was dating Chandler, they were less than thrilled. 

"Isn't he the boy whose father's gay?" her mother questioned skeptically. 

"Yes, so?" Monica asked, irritated. How could her mother be so prejudice and dense? 

"Nothing. It's just that…sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, if you know what I mean."

"He's not gay!" 

Jack cut into their conversation, "Judy…maybe you should just leave the girl alone."

"Well," she whispered harshly, but loud enough for Monica to hear, "Look who he's dating."

"I hate you!" she screamed as she ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face.  

Once Monica ran out of the house, Ross got up from the table.

"Where are you going Ross? Dinner's not over yet!"

"Just let her be for now," his father counseled, "She'll get over it."

Although he didn't entirely believe it, Ross sat back down. 

          Monica didn't know how it happened, but she found herself just sitting outside of Chandler's house. She was too afraid to knock on the door though. She didn't want Chandler to see her, or to know why she was so upset. Yet, she couldn't help, but hope that he would walk out of the house and see her. However, it began to get very dark and cold, and Chandler didn't come out of the house. She didn't know where to turn. Certainly, she didn't want to go back to her house. Normally, she would stay at Phoebe's, but she had no way of getting there. Finally, she decided to knock on the door. Butterflies formed in her stomach, as she walked up the pathway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler was sitting in his room, watching TV, but not really paying any attention. It was an episode of the Drew Carey show that he had already seen. Not to mention that he didn't really like the show. He just kept it on in the background. It was a strange habit that he had, but he could rarely do anything in his room without having the television on or music playing. Otherwise, it made him nervous. The silence that often took over his house made him lonely. His mother wasn't home often, and his dad was, well, off working in Las Vegas. It was, however, one of those odd nights where his mother was home. However, she had a "visitor" with her. Which was another reason why Chandler kept some music or the television blasting. He definitely didn't want to hear what his mother was doing in the room adjacent from his. He was jolted out his thoughts when there was knock at his door. He got up and opened it, surprised to find a depressed Monica standing on the other side of it.

"Hey," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

"My mom," she choked out.

He went over and hugged her. "What happened?"

"Ross let it slip that I have a boyfriend."

"And…?"

"Then she made some nasty comments."

"Aww…come here," he said, leading her into his room. 

She sat down on his bed and he sad beside her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, that's ok." 

"If you wanna stay somewhere, you can stay here," he offered, then realizing what he said, "Or…I can drive you to Phoebe's or something." 

"No…I'll go home…"

"You don't seem like you wanna go home."

"I don't. But I have to face the music sometime."

"Well, you can hang out here. Watch…" he looked towards the television to see what was on, "The news with me." 

"Okay." 

He sat back on his bed, with his back on the bedpost and Monica joined him in the same position. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. She was so upset, and he felt horrible. He wished that he could do something to take away her pain. After a while, Monica ended up falling asleep on his bed. He decided that he would feel bad waking her, so he called Ross instead. Chandler assumed that Ross knew that Monica had been in a fight with her Mother and left the house. He was probably worried about her, since she had been out for a while.

"Hey Ross," Chandler greeted. 

"Hey, is Monica with you?"

"Yeah. That's why I called. She fell asleep on my bed and I don't wanna wake her. I'm gonna sleep in the guest room for the night. I just…didn't want you to worry."

"Thanks man. It was a pretty tough argument."

"Yeah? She didn't tell me much. Just that it was something about us dating."

"Yeah. Well, my mom made some comment about how…well…your dad…and then something about how she wasn't pretty. That was the gist of it."

Chandler shook his head, "How could she be so horrible?"

"I don't know…but I felt so bad for her. I didn't know what to do though."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Ok, well I guess…you just take care of her, okay?"

"Don't worry man. I wouldn't do anything, but that."

"I know. See ya later." 

"Ok, bye."

Chandler went back into his room to gather his pajamas. He looked at Monica for a moment. She seemed so peaceful asleep. At the moment, he felt a strong wave of emotions take over him.

"I hope you're having good dreams," he whispered and then took a blanket, covered her, turned out the light, and left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The next week, Chandler greeted Monica at her locker. 

"So…the prom is coming up. Would you care to join me?"

She smiled, "No one's ever asked me to a dance before."

"No one's ever said yes to me before. Will you change that?"

"Ok, sure!" 

"Ok great, I'll pick you up at 7." 

"Okay."

"See ya then."

Monica gave him a confused look.

He looked away sheepishly, "Right…it's not till next month." 

She smiled and followed him to his car. 

          The night of the dance, Monica stood in front of the mirror examining herself. A few hours before, Phoebe had straightened her hair and applied her makeup. She was wearing a light blue flowing dress. She was extremely nervous about going because she had never really been to a dance in high school. Monica had been to junior high dances, but those were totally different. "This is the prom!" She heard a knock at the door and knew that it was Chandler. Ross opened the door and she heard the two of them talking. Chandler was going to take Ross and his date in his car, also. Ross only had his learners permit, but Monica knew that, once he received his license, he would be given a car. She doubted that she would receive the same.

"Come on, Mon!" Ross whined. 

"Ok," Monica yelled as she came down the stairs. She spotted Chandler wearing his tuxedo and smiled at how cute he was. "How could he _not _have dates?" she wondered as she made her way towards the spot he and Ross were standing at. 

"Hey," Chandler said and kissed her and put on the corsage he got her, "You look really nice."

"You too. I especially like the bow." 

Chandler blushed at her comment and she laughed, knowing that he hated wearing ties and having to dress up. The three then left the house and went to the dance.

          When they got there, she and Chandler hung out with some of his friends. However, they didn't talk to Monica much and she became bored very quickly. Chandler tried to converse with her though, which made it a little less boring for her. They danced a few dances, but spent most of the time with his friends. Chandler didn't like to dance much, and Monica wasn't going to push him. She felt very strange and young there. She was probably one of the only sophomores there. People were also giving her strange looks—wondering why there was a 10th grader at their prom. Then the night turned from bad to a disaster. 

"Yo Chandler!" a tall, blond haired guy called out as he threw a balled up napkin with some half eaten food in it at his head, "Who's the chick? Isn't she a little young?"

"Shut up Dan," he warned. 

"Isn't she a little fat, too?" 

Monica was very upset at the comment, but knew from previous encounters, that the last thing she wanted to do was cry or make any sort of comeback at all. She was beginning to wish that she had never gone to the prom at all.

"Get the hell away!" Chandler demanded angrily. 

"You planning on getting lucky tonight with Ross' sister?"

"Shut up bastard!"

"No fuckin' way. Don't tell me what the fuck to do."

"Come on, let's go," Chandler told Monica, and she numbly followed him out the door. She turned back around long enough to see Joey punch the guy in the face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "I'm sorry things turned out like that," Chandler apologized as they began driving home.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone."

"No!" he told her truthfully, "I wanted you to go and I'm glad you came with me. I'm just sorry that people like Dan exist. Don't listen to that asshole." 

"Uh-huh," Monica answered distantly. 

Chandler pulled the car into the closest parking lot, and then looked her straight in the eyes. "I mean it babe. Don't listen to him. Don't let him get to you. People like him shouldn't _even _be allowed to breath our precious air. I love you Mon and there's nothing more important to me than you."

Monica stared at him in shock. Chandler realized what he said and looked away, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to say it—it just slipped out. It took him a while to realize he had said it, too. It had just come out so naturally--as if he had been saying it for years. He began to fidget when she didn't say anything. "She doesn't love me back! Oh my God, how could I have said that?! Why isn't she answering?" he panicked as he kept his glace on the windshield, and not her. 

"You what?" she finally asked in a small voice. 

"Nothing…" Chandler mumbled.

"So you don't, uh…love me?"

Chandler sat upright, noticing he shouldn't lie. "No I do! I just denied it because…I don't wanna know that you don't feel the same way." 

Monica sat back in her seat, digesting the information given to her. Chandler ran his fingers up and down the steering wheel, trying his hardest to quell his fears. 

"I love you, too," Monica stated quietly. 

Chandler smiled relieved, "Yeah?" he asked, needing to be reassured.

"Yeah." 

Chandler kissed her passionately for a minute and pulled back. The kiss had been much more intense than any other before. Then again, their situation was now more intense then it was before. 

"I love you, Monica Geller," he stated as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Chandler Bing."

He then turned back on the car and drove her home, in higher spirits than he had ever been in before. If this was love, than he loved being in love. It was an amazing feeling. Words couldn't even describe how many emotions were fighting to surface as Chandler concentrated on driving. During a red light, he glanced at Monica, who had a small smile on her face. He brushed his hand over hers, so she turned towards him and smiled broader. No words were needed at that moment, for their love replaced them. 

TBC…

All righty, chapter 6 is finished. Please read and review. I doubt that I'll be able to continue this till like next Fri., but then…winter break baby! So, I'll be able to write a whole lot more. Yay, I can't wait. I hope u can't either, lol j/k. Please leave a review, thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 7

Hmm…guess I was wrong about not being to find time to write before next Fri. I'm surprised at how quickly my work went today, actually. Ok, here's chapter 7. Thanks for the great reviews.:) Please read and review! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. 

**_The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss.   
_**_-Unknown****_

          The rest of the year went by quickly for Monica. Everything was just so much better now that she could spend it with the love of her life. However, she was upset because her mother was forcing her to visit her grandmother in Florida for the entire summer vacation. That meant three months without Chandler. Monica was devastated and extremely angry with her mother. She wasn't making Ross go to her grandmother's house. He was getting a job at the library. She could get a job, but her mother was making her go to Florida, instead. It was a week before she had to leave for Florida, so she decided to tell Chandler on their date one night. 

"Umm…Chandler?" she began, not wanting what she was going to say to be true.

"Yeah?" 

"I uh…well…I have to go away this summer."

Monica felt so guilty when she noticed the sad look in Chandler's eyes. 

"But we were gonna spend the summer together," he complained sadly.

"I know! I would stay if I could. But my mother wants me to go visit my grandmother in Florida for the entire summer."

"You're mother—I should've known."

"Yeah," Monica answered sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Hey that's ok! We can call each other everyday…"

"Well," she interrupted, "We can't call each other."

"What? Why not?"

"To add tomy summer 'experience'," she complained bitterly, "My grandmother doesn't have a phone in her house."

"What? Why not?"

"Oh…I guess I forgot to mention that she's like completely insane. She doesn't believe in phones, tv, movies, or any other form of technology."

Chandler laughed, "Sounds like a fun summer."

She moaned in response.

"Hey, well we can write to each other. It'll be like in the olden days…ya know before phones and computers and shit."

"Yeah, I guess so. But you have to write me everyday because I'm gonna be _so bored! I'll be writing to you like every five minutes."_

He smiled, "Don't worry, I will. Even when I have nothing to talk about, but how much I love and miss you."

Monica smiled, too, in response to his kind words. She was glad that he was being so understanding, even though she knew that he disappointed. Hell, she was disappointed, too. It wasn't her dream summer experience to have to live with her crazy grandmother. 

"On the bright side," Chandler reminded her, "It's three months without your mother!"

Monica grinned, "I know!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler and Monica spent the entire week together, treasuring their last days with each other for three months. Chandler was upset that she had to go, but he didn't blame her; he blamed her mother! And he couldn't even visit her because her grandmother would freak out at the prospect of a boy coming to visit her granddaughter. Monica told Chandler not to come because she was afraid that it would give her grandmother a heart attack. Instead, he just kept his feelings bottled up, and tried not to make her feel guilty for going away. 

          Finally, the day that she had to leave arrived. Chandler came over to her house, bright and early, to say goodbye to her. Her parents did not appreciate him coming over at 7 AM, but Chandler didn't care. They were taking her away from him, so they could endure this. 

Chandler walked Monica to the car. "I'm gonna miss you," he said sadly as he held her hand. 

Quietly, Monica replied, "I'll miss you, too. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, sweetie." 

He kissed Monica on the cheek, because he didn't feel comfortable kissing Monica on the lips in front of her parents. Especially not when they were staring harshly at him. They obviously did not approve much at Monica choice of a boyfriend. 

"I doubt they'd approve anyone," he said as he glanced at her parents. 

Monica hugged him tightly, holding back tears. "You'd better write."

"Of course I will. You'd better write back." 

"I love you," Monica whispered as she got into the car.

Chandler learned forward and replied, "I love you, too." 

With that, she closed the door and her father began to drive away. Chandler stared at the car, until it was out of sight. He continued to look in that direction for a while. It was only three months that she would be gone, but he felt so lonely. Plus, he had this eerie feeling that nothing would ever be the same again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica sat in her grandmother's apartment, bored to death. She had already read every single book she brought with her. And with no television, phone, or radio, there was nothing at all to do, but write. She had begun a letter to Chandler, but had written two others earlier, and had absolutely nothing else to say. 

"What's the point of staying here?" she wondered aloud, too bored not to talk, "My grandmother just sleeps, cleans, or reads all day. She doesn't need my help." 

Monica got out a bathing suit and headed towards the pool in her grandmother's building. She had been swimming a lot lately because of a lack of anything better to do. Some days, she would swim almost 100 laps in total. The pool was almost always empty because most of the people living there were so old that they lacked the energy to swim. On cooler days, some older woman in big sunhats would sit on the deck of the pool. However, most days were too hot for them to even go outside. 

          That day, on her way to the pool, she passed the payphone that she passed every single day. Everyday she would stop and contemplate using the phone, but always decided against it. She felt guilty living with grandmother and then going against her entire belief system. 

Monica sighed, "Why do I have to be such a loyal granddaughter?" 

With that, she walked away from the phone, wishing she had decided to call Chandler, anyway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler was pretty bored at home during the summer. He had a job working at a supermarket, as a bag boy, which became very tedious and annoying. He would constantly be yelled at by the customers. Everyone wanted him to pack his or her bags differently. Chandler could care less about that though. His thoughts were on Monica and how much he missed her. It was incredible how he hadn't seen her for almost three months now, yet he couldn't get her out of his mind. If that wasn't love, then he had no idea what was. One day, Ross and Joey came to visit Chandler at work.

"How are you holding up?" Ross asked as Chandler waited for more food to bag.

"Ehh…I've been better."

Joey said something with a mouthful of food, and Ross and Chandler looked at him.

"What was that?" Ross asked, amused.

Joey swallowed his food and said, "I would never be able to work here! Too much good food." 

The two laughed as he began stuffing his mouth again. 

"She comes home in a week, ya know," Ross consoled.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"I hear she has a big surprise for you."

"She does?"

"Yeah she told me in her letter…" Ross paused and covered his mouth.

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to mention it."

Chandler smiled, "I won't say anything. What is it?"

"She's your girlfriend. Don't be so nosy."

Chandler looked away sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Besides, I don't know. She didn't tell me. All she said was that she had some surprise for you and hopes you'll like it."

"As long as she's home, I'll like it."

"What is with you?" Joey questioned, "All sappy and shit. You sound like a damn chick flick." 

"Sorry, I'll keep my feelings inside."

"Good."

They all laughed, but then stopped when Chandler's boss yelled at him.

"Guess we should go," Ross suggested.

"Yeah, see ya tonight."

"Bye!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica was so excited; she could hardly contain her joy. She sat in the airport, waiting for her flight to be called. Realizing that she had another half an hour until the flight would be called, she spotted a near by phone and went over to it. She began to call Chandler, but then decided against it. She wanted to wait to talk to him until she could see him in person. Instead, she gave Phoebe a call.

"Hey Pheebs," she greeted when Phoebe picked up the phone.

"Hey, are you home yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Wow, so, are you getting nervous about your big surprise for Chandler?"

"Yeah! He's not even gonna recognize me."

"Totally. I mean if you hadn't told me that was you in that picture you sent to me, I wouldn't have believed you." 

"I'm so happy."

"Me too! Things are going to be so different this year!"

"I know! Ok…my time's running out," Monica warned, "So I'd better go."

"Ok, give me a call after you see Chandler."

"Ok, bye!"

"Good luck. Bye!"

Monica went back to the waiting area and took out a magazine. She tried to read, but she was too excited to sit still. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, her flight was called. She then collected her bags and boarded the plane. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler came to Monica's house earlier that day and hung out with Ross. However, he was annoying Ross with his anxious behavior.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Ross demanded while they were playing checkers.

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"Yeah, well be excited somewhere else. You're getting on my nerves."

"Sorry."

Suddenly, they heard a car pull up.

"She's here!" Chandler declared ecstatically as he jumped up and down.

"Woah there."

Chandler grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for her before and ran to meet her outside. He was proud of himself that he remembered to get her daisies—her favorite flower. 

Chandler stood a few feet in front of the car door, waiting for Monica to get out. Slowly, she opened the door, and emerged from the car. Chandler gasped at what he saw. This wasn't the Monica he knew. She barely looked familiar to him. Her hair was jet straight and she had lost a ton of weight. 

"Wow," Chandler breathed, rooted to his spot.

Monica approached him cautiously, "Hey."

"Hi," Chandler answered hesitantly, "These are for you."

"Daisies? Oh they're my favorite!" 

"I know."

She took the daisies and hugged him tightly. After a moment, he put his arms around her. It felt so different to him. It was, as if, she was a totally new person. 

"Let me help you with your bags," he offered as he lifted them.

"Thanks," Monica replied as she walked inside of the house. 

Chandler followed her lead into her home. Again, he noticed her parents glaring at him. This time, the glare was definitely more intense. He shuddered and walked into the house quickly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica and Chandler spent the entire rest of the day together. Monica noticed that he was nervous by her change in appearance at first, but it seemed to die down once they spent more time together. He was acting like himself, for the most part, but a bit more apprehensive than normal. That night, the two of them took a walk in the park. It had become almost like a routine for them to walk in that same park after every date. They held hands lightly as they walked through the park. Monica was becoming restless due to Chandler's behavior there. He wasn't talking to her much, and constantly glancing around. 

"Ok," she charged, "What is up with you?!"

"What? Nothing's up!" he defended. 

However, she was able to see right through him. She just placed her arms on her hips and stared at him accusingly. 

"It's nothing."

"It's something. And it's bothering me. Can't you tell me?"

"No, you'll be mad."

"Why? You can tell me anything."

She was beginning to fear that he decided that he didn't want to date her anymore. Immediately, her imagination created a million different scenarios, and she became nervous.

"Do you not love me anymore?" she asked quietly, with her voice quivering.

"What? No!" he defended whole-heartedly, "It's not that."

"Then what?" 

"It's just you're so…," he hesitated for the right words. "It's just that…before you were pretty, but now…I mean…hell your down right sexy!" 

Monica smiled, baffled, "So?" 

"So…" he explained, "All the guys are gonna wanna date you now. Why would you keep a guy like me, when you can have a guy like _Joey_?"

"Why would I wanna keep someone like you?" she questioned, as he nodded shamefully, "I don't think that's the question. I think that the question is, why wouldn't I wanna keep a guy like you?" 

"What?" 

She stopped and looked him in the eyes, "Oh sweetie! I love _you_. And it's not because of outside appearances, but what's inside. That's one of the things that makes our relationship succeed, and as for relationships like Joey's… I've had milk that's lasted longer than his relationships!"

Chandler chucked at her joke. 

"I mean why would I want that when I could have a steady, wonderful, caring, cute, charming boyfriend who I love and loves me?"

"I dunno…no one else wanted me before you."

"So?" she questioned, "All that matters is that we want each other."

He smiled, "I feel so dumb that I was worrying."

"Good, you should."

"I just feel like this relationship is just too perfect to be real."

"I feel like that all the time, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But it's real baby—and it's ours." 

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes, but I'd love to hear it again."

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his heartfelt words sending chills down her spine. 

She kissed him deeply with all her pent-up passion, and he returned just as hungrily. It was different than any other kiss they had ever shared. Monica felt unsteady on her feet as the kiss intensified. When they broke the kiss, Monica felt a tingly feeling throughout her body.

She informed him gently, "I love you, too." 

He smiled and they began walking again, allowing a comfortable silence to form between them. After that kiss, she realized something. She wanted to share something else with Chandler. She wanted him to make love to her. She swallowed hard, trying to quell her desires, as she held onto his arm tightly. 

She then began to wonder, "Will he want me, too?"

TBC… 

Ok, that was chapter 7. What do you think? I'd be very surprised if I can find more time to continue this before Fri. though. So leave me a lot of reviews…lol. Oh…I got the INStyle mag with Courteney Cox on the cover. It was a good article. I always feel intimidated looking thru magazines like those though b/c all the stuff in there is so sophisticated and expensive. I don't dress like that, lol. I stick with my sweatshits and jeans, pretty much…lol. Ok, Enough of that, please leave a review, thanks!:)


	8. Chapter 8

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 8

_~Ok, so I know it's been a while…a really long while, and I wasn't planning on continuing this at all, but I've gotten a lot of reviews for it lately (thank u very much, reviewers, btw) so I've decided to give it a second chance. However, I will not post any more chapters if I don't get some reviews for this chapter. Ok, I'm gonna summarize what has happened so far, since most of u's haven't read this in a while…or at all…I dunno. All right, this is a Chandler and Monica high school fic. At the beginning, Mon and Chandler become friends, much to Ross' chagrin. Ross stops speaking to them out of anger. Blah, blah, blah they start going out, Ross finds out and gets even madder, but then Chandler gets mad at Ross and eventually they end up making up. Then they exchange their 1st "I love you's" and Monica goes off to Florida for 3 months, returning home thinner than before. Chandler is nervous that she's gonna want to start seeing more popular, better looking (could ya really get better looker than Chandler?) guys, but Monica assures him that she loves Chandler and that's all that matters. Phew, ok, I think I covered everything big. Wow, this is a loooong a/n. I was reading over this story a couple of days ago, and I havta say a few things. One, I have some little spelling/grammar mistakes here and there—sorry bout that, but what can I say—I'm 15. Second, I sound like such a loser in my a/n's. Third, sorry if this story goes down hill now, but it's been a while and I've kinda lost my inspiration. But, I'm gonna give it a second try. Last, but not least, this isn't the show, if u haven't noticed already. The characters may seem to be out of character in places, but that's cuz they're younger, this isn't the show, and I felt like making them that way. Ok, with all of that said, please read and review, and I hope this wasn't just a waste of my time.~_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters—you surprised?

          "Chandler, will you quit fidgeting?" Monica whispered sharply to him as they entered the school building. 

"Sorry," he whispered back, "But I'm really nervous."

She laughed. "You're nervous?"

"Yeah. I mean it's my senior year and look at my girlfriend."

"I know, have you seen her lately?" Monica joked. 

Chandler smiled back, and loosened up a little. Monica was glad that he did. She was hoping that her joke would make him feel more at ease. 

"Are people staring at me?" Monica wondered as they passed through the halls.

"Either that or they're staring at me and my new haircut."

"You got a haircut?" 

"Yeah, three days ago. Thanks for noticing," he said sarcastically. 

Monica shrugged her shoulders. The truth was she had been so nervous about going back to school in the past week, that she had barely noticed anything else around her. Even though she knew she looked great, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. What were people going to say about her new look? 

          Now, as she walked through the crowded halls, she had never felt her heard pumping faster in her entire life. She latched on to Chandler's arm as she noticed the stares and whispers surrounding her. 

"Yo Chandler," she heard one guy yell, "You still with Monica?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, so if I get with a fat girl, she'll lose weight and then I'll be able to get a hot girl, too? Wow, great plan, man."

Chandler didn't answer and instead kept walking on. When they arrived at Monica's homeroom, Chandler gave her a kiss on the lips and let go of her arm. "I'll see ya in math class, okay?"

Monica nodded and watched as he walked away from her. Then, stiffly, she headed into her homeroom. 

          When she got inside, she was well aware of all the eyes that were glued to her. Although she wanted to show off her new body, she definitely didn't feel comfortable being stared at so intently. Still, she walked down the isle and took her seat. After a few minutes of sitting alone, someone snuck up behind her.

"Hey!"

Monica jumped and turned around. "Oh hey, Rach," she sighed in relief. 

"Wow, Mon, you look stunning! That's amazing!"

Monica blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you still with Chandler?"

"Yeah."

"Aww…you two are so cute together! Have I told you that before?"

Monica shrugged. 

"We need to talk more! And Pheebs, too. I miss you guys!"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Remember back when we were younger and we'd sleep over your house and play pranks on Ross and all that stuff!" 

Monica laughed at the memory. "He still thinks that he actually wet his bed."

"Oh my God!" Rachel laughed along with Monica, but then sobered. "We should get together this weekend. Just the three of us. No parties, no guys, just three friends." 

Monica looked up at Rachel skeptically. "What's with the change of heart?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you all the sudden decide you wanted to hang out with us after all these years of not talking?"

Rachel looked away sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Mon. I know I shouldn't have abandoned you guys. But I mean you girls were my real friends. These people I hang out with now, well, they…"

"I know. I'll talk to Pheebs."

"Thanks, Mon. And I'm serious."

Monica just nodded. Suddenly, Rachel did something that completely surprised Monica. She sat down in the seat next to her. She had expected Rachel to go off with her group of friends that kept calling her over. However, Rachel had just sat down next to Monica and smiled at her. 

"So, tell me, what's new with you?" Rachel asked, seemingly interested. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler was walking down the hall towards his second period class when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Joey there, and surprisingly, without a swarm of girls surrounding him. 

"Hey, what's up?" Chandler asked once Joey caught up to him. 

"Nothing. What class do ya have now?"

"Spanish."

"Dude, you still take a language?"

Chandler shrugged. "I've gotta do something if I'm going to college."

Joey looked at Chandler incredulously. "You're going to college?" 

"You're not?"

"Hell no. Who goes to college to become an actor?"

Chandler opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. He didn't feel like getting into something like that with Joey today. 

"So, how's it going with sexy Monica today?"

"Don't call her that."

"Sorry."

"Well, we didn't really get to spend much time together. I feel so bad though. She seemed so nervous."

"Well, if it helps, all the guys think she's hot now."

"How would that help me?!"

"Not help you, help her."

"Thanks."

"What are you so nervous about anyway?"

"Nothing."

Joey looked at his friend skeptically.

"Okay, okay. I…well…what if someone steals her away from me? What if someone tries to take advantage of her? I can't fight off most guys."

"You probably could. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Right," he said, doubtfully. 

"Aww come on. Anyway, worst comes to worst, I'll kick the guy's ass."

"Thanks Joe." 

"All right, well I'll see ya later, bye."

"Bye."

          Throughout the day, Chandler couldn't concentrate. All he wanted to do was see Monica. He kept hearing people talking about her, and that just made him even more anxious to see her. She was the talk of the school. And what was he? Just her loser boyfriend. He had never felt so insecure in his entire life. He knew that he should be happy for Monica, especially since she worked so hard and felt so great about herself. And he did feel happy for her. It was just, alongside, he felt worse about himself.

          Chandler made his way to his last period class. He was excited because he knew that Monica had the class with him. However, when he entered, he saw her surrounded by a group of people. Instead of going up to her, he waited for her to notice him at the corner of the room. However, she never did notice him, until the bell already rang. At the point, he was sitting on the other side of the classroom facing the opposite direction of Monica. When the teacher turned her head to write on the board, Monica ran over to seat next to Chandler. 

"Hey," she whispered, "Why didn't you come sit next to me?" 

"Sorry, you looked busy," Chandler answered distractedly.  

"Doing what?"

"Talking to people." 

"Oh come on, Chandler. Stop being like this. Just tell me what's bothering you."

He tried to act casual. "Nothing's bothering me."

"I can read you like a book."

He sighed in resignation, knowing that Monica was right. He looked back at her, and saw that she was now wearing a triumphant smile. 

"You are too much sometimes."

Suddenly, their teacher turned around and cleared her throat. "Please stop talking, unless of course, you'd like to share your conversation with the entire class."

The rest of the students cheered at this suggestion, although the couple blushed. 

"We're very sorry," Chandler offered the teacher with a lopsided grin. 

"I don't want to hear another word out of you two." The teacher then went back to addressing the classroom of students. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          That afternoon, Monica followed Chandler into his house. He hadn't been talking much on the ride home, and she was becoming worried. Had she done something to upset him? Had someone else?

"What's going on with you?" 

"It's nothing. It's stupid. Really, don't worry about it."

"If it bothers you, then it's not stupid."

"Fine, but I warned you." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "I…I dunno…just…I was feeling a little, uh, self conscious being with you."

"What? Why?"

"Well…I'm not the kind of guy who gets the hot girls and now that I'm going out with one, it's…well…it…people don't believe it." 

Monica stared at him in shock. The entire time she had been thinking about what her peers would say about her, but she never realized that Chandler could become self-conscious of what the kids thought about him. "But you went out with me when I was fat. Weren't you worried about what the other people were thinking about us then?"  

"Well, not really. I didn't care back then because it wasn't a big deal. But now—I mean you're the talk of the school."

Monica smiled, "I know!" However, off Chandler's sad look, she sobered. "No, but it's juts gossip. It'll die down in a few days." 

Chandler looked away shamefully. "I know, it's just…I guess I hadn't prepared myself well for people to be gawking at my girlfriend." 

"People were gawking?" Monica joked. 

"Yeah, but I mean I can't blame them." 

Monica giggled. "Are you jealous that people stare at me?"

"Every minute of the day. I should be the only one who gets to stare at you." 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're the only one who gets to kiss me."

"I get to kiss you?"

"Yup, and you'd better do it soon before I get bored of you and leave to do my homework."

"Cause homework's much more interesting," Chandler quipped.

"Of course." 

"Wow, I guess I'm lucky that I have kissing talent then."

Monica laughed and then kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and they gazed into each other's eyes. "That was to shut you up."

Chandler smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. 

          A half an hour later, their kiss had turned into a full-blown make-out session. Monica was laying on Chandler's bed, and Chandler on top of her, kissing her with much passion and hunger. Monica's hands left Chandler's neck to search the rest of his body and immediately after, Chandler reciprocated. Chandler broke their kiss and began to trail kisses down Monica's bare neck. 

"Chandler," she whispered breathlessly.

"Hmm?" 

"I want you." 

Chandler stopped kissing her and moved away. "W…what?"

"I want you."

"You…you have me."

"No, I mean I _want you_." 

"God, Mon, I want you so badly." 

"Then good. I've been on the pill for a while now, you got any condoms around?" she asked causally, trying to hide her apprehension. 

Chandler wrung his hands nervously. "Wait, but I—I don't think we should."

Monica froze and looked up at him, shocked. "Wh—why not?"

Chandler started uneasily spitting out reasons not to. "We're so young and I don't want to hurt you and are we really ready for the consequences and what would Ross do if he found out…"

Monica cut him off, "We love each other, what else should matter?" Her anger was building up. Was he trying to play hard to get? She hoped not because she wasn't eager to play any games. 

"It's just—I don't want to lose you."

"Why?! Are you planning on having sex with me and then leaving me?"

"No, it's just…"

"Ya know what, Chandler. I'm just gonna go. When you straighten out your priorities, then call me." 

"Wait Monica, no!" he called. 

However, Monica exited his room and began walking down the steps to his house. 

He began to chase after her. "Monica!" 

However, she sped up and left his before he could catch up to her. Chandler sat down on the steps outside of his house, put his head on his knees and wondered, "What have I done?!"

~Okay, so chapter 8 is finished…finally. Remember, I'm only gonna continue this if people want it, since I had dropped this series a while ago. Ok, please leave me a review!~


	9. Chapter 9

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 9

_~Snow day! Yay! We got around 20 inches here. Pretty damn nice. That's more snow than we got the entire winter, last year. I love snow! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it._ _This chapter is dedicated to __Cécile, who's home sick. Hope this entertains you a little. Feel better! Ok, please read and review, thanks!~  
_**Disclaimer: **Wait, I think they're sledding in my backyard. *looks out window* Ha, nevermind, they're not. Guess I don't own them, then.;) (I really need more original disclaimers…)

Chandler paced up and down his room nervously; phone in hand, waiting impatiently for the other end to be picked up. Suddenly, he heard someone speak and he gripped the phone excitedly. 

"Monica?" 

"Chandler, stop calling me."

"Come on, Mon! It's been three days! Just hear me out!" 

"No."

"Moni—" 

With that, she hung up the phone. 

"Damnit!" he yelled as he ran his hand through his hair. After a moment, Chandler began to dial. 

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hey Joe, I need your advice!" 

"Hmmm…"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Uhmm."

"It's five o'clock at night!" 

"I had a late night last night." Joey perked up, "This chick was am—"

"Yeah, that's great, tell me later. I've got a huge problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Monica and I got into a fight!"

"Oh."

"All you're gonna say is oh?!"

"I dunno. Couples fight all the time. That's why I don't have a girlfriend." He began laughing, "No, no, that's not why."

"Oh my God!" Chandler began pacing around his room again, as he pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. 

"Calm down, calm down. I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Okay. Okay. Okay." He paused, "How do I calm down?!"

"Wow, you are _not_ good in stressful situations, are you?"

"You think?!"

"Ok, so what happened?"

"Well, we were making out and it was getting a little, ya know, intense…"

"Yeah baby!"

"Joey!"

"Oh my God! You did it with your best friend's sister?!"

"No! Let me finish!"

"Sorry."

"So then, umm…she wanted to take it farther."

Joey chuckled. "What's the problem?"

"Well, lots of things."

"I cannot believe you denied sex from a girl! Usually it's the guy _getting _denied."

Chandler plopped down on his bed. "You don't get it! This isn't just some one-night stand! There's so much more to it!" 

"I think that you're overanalyzing it."

"I think that you're under analyzing it."

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

"Well, as you pointed out before, she's my best friend's sister."

"Hey, what he don't know can't hurt him." 

Chandler ignored Joey's previous comment. "I love her and I don't want to hurt her." 

"How would you be hurting her?"

"Because how do I know if this _really_ what she wants? I mean she may just think that it's what she wants."

"Don't you want it?"

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. Guys always want it."

"That's not true."

Chandler laughed. "You're living, breathing proof." 

"Ha ha." 

"I just…I don't want to ruin this. Monica means everything to me."

"Well then tell her that."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"'Cuz she's ignoring me."

"Ahh, the old cold shoulder," Joey reminisced, "A female classic."

"So what do I do?" 

"You just have to charm your way back into the arms of your girl." 

"Okay…?"

"Send her flowers, buy her candy…"

"I don't think candy would be a good idea."

"Right, okay. No candy. But write her a love letter or something."

Chandler pondered Joey's advice for a moment. "You may be onto something."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Thanks! Ok, I gotta go!"

"Wait! Don't you wanna hear about the girl from last night?"

"I'm sure I'll hear about it tomorrow in school."

Joey smiled proudly. "Yeah ya will!" 

"Bye."

"Good luck."

Chandler hung up the phone and then sat down at his desk. He took a piece of paper and pen and began to think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          It was Saturday night and Monica and Phoebe were waiting in Monica's living room. 

"So, Rachel's really gonna hang out with us?"

Monica shrugged. "Apparently."

"Wow." 

"Yeah."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. They shared a hurried glance and Monica rose to open the door, with Phoebe following after her. Monica opened the door to reveal Rachel standing there with a small book bag in her hand.

"Hey you guys!" she cried, giving both of them hugs. 

"Hi," Monica answered, while Rachel hugged her.

"Hey, Rach."

"I've been really excited for this all week!"

"Yeah?" Phoebe wondered, completely surprised by her excitement. 

"Well yeah. I missed you guys. And I'm really sorry about…leaving you girls…it's just…I thought being popular would be…"

Monica smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, we know." 

Rachel fought back tears as she hugged her friends again. When she pulled back, she sniffed and then smiled at Monica. "So, tell us about Chandler."

"Oh no," Phoebe warned, "Monica won't talk about him."

"What happened?!"

Monica shrugged.

"They got in a fight." 

"What about?" 

"Beats me."

They both looked towards Monica. 

"Nothing, okay! Let's drop it!" 

Both Phoebe and Rachel allowed their eyes to linger a bit longer at Monica, and then they tore away their glance, one by one. 

"Who's up for manicures?" Monica tried.

"How could you not me?" Rachel wondered as they went to get nail polish. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "So what are you going to do?" Joey wondered as he looked over Chandler's shoulder. 

"You'll see." Chandler went back to work, but looked up at Joey for a moment. "Did I invite you to come over?" 

Joey just shrugged and opened a bag of potato chips. 

"Right…"

Joey began to look over Chandler's shoulder. 

"You're getting crumbs on my paper!"

"Sorry," Joey answered with a mouthful of food. 

"All right, wanna be helpful?" Chandler asked distractedly, "Then deliver this letter to Monica, okay?" 

Joey picked up the letter that Chandler had finished just moments before and put it in his pocket. "Gotcha." 

Chandler watched as Joey headed down the stairs, and with sudden inspiration called, "Don't mess this up!" 

Joey waved in return and left Chandler's house. 

          Once her left, Chandler began to walk through his empty house absently. He couldn't stand fighting with Monica. It was their first real fight, and being away from her for so long made him feel depressed and empty. It was almost as if she was a part of him, and if she was upset, so was he. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda. He sat down and leaned his head on the table. He didn't understand why she was mad with him. He had been trying to do the right thing, yet she hated him for it. Chandler's mind was struggling between yielding to Monica's wishes and sticking to his. It wasn't that he didn't want Monica; it was just that he was nervous. Would things be different between them afterwards? Also, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous at the prospect of having sex. He was a virgin and his lack of experience made him apprehensive. In addition, he didn't want to hurt Monica, and he was well aware that she had just as much experience in that area as he did. After a few more minutes of contemplating, Chandler found himself falling asleep; his exhaustion created by all of the worrying he had been doing. He headed to his room in order to get some sleep. He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes, watching the images of Monica take shape before him. Finally, he began to drift off, and his last coherent thought was the hope that tomorrow would be brighter for he and Monica.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Meanwhile, Joey walked up to Monica and Ross' house, whistling to himself along the way. He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Geller answered. 

"Hi Joey," she created cheerfully, "Ross didn't tell me he was expecting company." 

Joey panicked for a moment. He wasn't sure whether he should just tell Judy that he was only there to deliver something to Monica from Chandler, or pretend to be visiting Ross. Before he could make his decision, Ross walked by the door and noticed him.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh…just came to see you, bud."

"Hey, cool. Come on in."

Joey followed Ross down to his basement, and inwardly cursed himself for going downstairs, when he knew that Monica would be upstairs. He decided that his best bet would be to tell Ross the real reason of why he was over, once he beat Ross at a video game. 

After five games, Joey began, "Umm…Ross…I didn't actually come over to hang out." 

"What?"

"Well, Chandler asked me to come here. He and Monica are fighting."

"Oh. What about?"

"Well, she wanted him to have s—" Joey paused, knowing he shouldn't tell Ross the truth, "Some dinner with him, but he turned her down."

"That's a stupid thing to fight over."

Joey shrugged. "I need to give her this letter."

"Okay." 

Joey followed Ross up the stairs, surprised at how easily Ross agreed to helping out Chandler and Monica. They headed up the stairs and Ross knocked loudly on Monica's door. Joey heard some giggles and then Monica yelled, "One minute." The two of them waited, listening to the girls shuffle around the room.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Ross wondered.

Joey began to smirk and Ross gave him an angry look. "Don't even _think _it." 

"Too late."

"Well, stop thinking about it!" 

Just then, the girls opened the door. 

"May we help you?" Monica asked, while the other girls giggled some more. 

Joey smiled at Phoebe in her tank top and flannel boxer shorts. "How you doin'?" 

Phoebe giggled and Rachel gave Joey an angry look. "Joey, do you even remember my name?"

Joey studied her for a moment. "Have we met?" 

"We dated for two months last year!" 

Joey squinted his eyes. "No idea." 

Rachel groaned and moved away from the door. 

"What do you guys want, anyway?" Monica wondered. 

"Special delivery," Joey said, while holding out the letter to Monica.

She sighed, "Is it from Chandler?"

"Yes."

"He couldn't bring it himself?"

"Well, apparently, you've been ignoring him," Ross reminded her.

She scowled at Ross. "Yeah, yeah. Tell Chandler I'm not done being mad at him."

"Come on, Mon," Joey tried, "Chandler told me what happened and he was just trying to what was be—"

Monica cut him off angrily. "He _told you_?!"

Joey stuttered, "I—I..."

"Yeah?"

"…Should go." With that, he ran down the stairs and out of the house. 

Monica shut the door angrily and walked back in the room, suddenly noticing all eyes her. "Don't start," she warned them sternly. 

"Just read the letter," Phoebe suggested.

"I will—later." Monica was actually quite anxious to read the letter from Chandler. Still, outwardly, she wanted to seem as if she was callous towards the situation. Plus, she wanted privacy to read the letter, and was aware that if she told Rachel and Phoebe, they would insist on reading it with her. 

          That morning, when Phoebe and Rachel finally fell asleep, Monica slowly rose from her bed, careful to step around her friends, slumbering on the floor below her. She sat down at her desk and quietly opened the white envelope. Inside was a dying flower. Monica dropped the flower in her hand and studied it. Why would Chandler give her a dying flower? She unfolded the letter, and began to read. 

_"To my darling Monica, _

_          This flower represents my life without you. Please talk to me because life without you is killing me. _

_Love,_

_Chandler_

Monica studied the letter and then smiled. She decided she would start to ease him into the forgiving process. She couldn't just forgive him totally, because she still had some things she wanted to hear from him. For instance, why did he turn her away? Monica thought for sure that Chandler would want to be with her just as much as she wanted him. Well, sure she was scared, but she figured that the only way to get over her fears would be to face them head on. She was also afraid that Chandler didn't want to be with her because she was still unattractive. Even though her classmates made it quite clear that she was more desirable than before, she couldn't understand why they would want her, and her own boyfriend wouldn't. Finally, Monica began to feel her eyelids become heavy. She moved towards her bed, and with a shaky breath tried hard to forget the entire situation for a little while. Still, images of Chandler floated in her mind as she finally drifted into a light slumber. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler awoke to the sounds of his mother giggles, followed by a masculine voice, in the bedroom next to him. He grabbed his headphones, and turned his CD player's volume up high enough to block out the sounds around him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after what he had heard. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He moved into his backyard and climbed up a tree. He sat on the branch, waiting for the sun to rise and illuminate the dark night sky. So far, he could see a soft, yellow light creep over the neighborhood, and the sky, painted a pastel orange and pink. He decided that he would have to wake up Monica early once to watch the sunrise with him. That is, if she ever forgave him. With that though, the memory of the past few days came screaming back to Chandler. It bothered him so much that he couldn't fix what was going on. Still, now more than ever, he thought that he and Monica sleeping together was a bad idea. Once he heard his mother, he remembered how she had a new man every week. Chandler definitely didn't want that to happen to him and Monica. If sex was going to break the two of them up, he certainly didn't want them to do it. He could wait. He just wondered if Monica could. 

          After a few hours, Chandler continued to sit on the branch of the tree, consumed by his thoughts and worries. He, however, did not hear the knocks on his door, or his mother opening the door, allowing Monica to enter. 

"Chandler," Nora called through the house for her son. After receiving no answer, she turned to Monica and shrugged. "I don't know where he could be. I figured that he was still asleep." 

Monica noted the nervousness that Mrs. Bing was trying her hardest to hide. "Maybe he went for a walk?" Monica suggested.

Nora smiled, relieved. "Probably. He does that a lot."

"All right, I'll look around for him." Monica exited their house and looked around the desolate block. Aside from the occasional bark of a dog, the area was silent. Monica was about to walk away from the house, except she heard a sound, drawing her to the back of the house. It sounded like someone singing softly. However, Monica couldn't make out the words. She walked closer to the backyard, and saw Chandler's back. She smiled at him, sitting in the tree, like a little boy. 

Chandler stopped singing when he heard footsteps behind him. He was embarrassed that he was singing to himself. He never sung aloud, so that people could hear him. Chandler didn't turn around, figuring it was his mother, who came looking for him, due to his early disappearance. 

"Ya know, you have a nice voice. You should sing more often." 

Chandler's heart stopped beating. The person behind him wasn't his mother, but it was Monica! He suddenly felt that she was very close to him, so he slid down the tree and faced her. 

"I missed you," he told her honestly, staring into her eyes. 

She smiled. "I know. You're like a dying flower."

Chandler blushed and scuffed his shoe against the dirt. "Yeah."

"It's the same for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love you, Chandler. Just 'cuz we're fighting doesn't change that." 

"I wish we weren't fighting anymore."

"So do I."

"So…"

"We should talk about it."

"Yeah." 

Both were silent, neither comfortable enough to broach the subject again. Finally, Chandler drummed up enough courage to begin. 

"I don't want to lose you."

Monica looked at him, surprised. "How would you lose me?" 

"Well, I mean sex…look at my mom. A different man every week." 

"Just because we have sex doesn't mean we're going to turn into her."

"But we could."

"We could turn into her even if we didn't do it." 

Chandler bit his lip. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't." 

"You really want this?"

"Well, I mean I don't want to end up forcing you into anything." 

"You wouldn't be." Suddenly, Chandler began to laugh. All of his suppressed emotions began to seep out of him, once the relief of having Monica back in his life sunk in.

Monica smiled and gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. Everything. I—I mean you're the one convincing _me_ to have sex with you. How often does a _girl _do that?!" 

Monica began laughing at the irony of the situation, she too, letting out all the pent-up emotions and anxieties that had mounted within her over their time apart. Soon, they were both laughing hysterically, trying their hardest to breathe. They held each other and laughed, not wanting the laughter to ever stop.

 _~Does anyone like Matchbox 20?? Their CD's are like the only ones I've listened to lately. I love them! *faints* Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. Please leave me a review, thanks!:)~_


	10. Chapter 10

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 10

_~Hey, I don't have much to say. Just, here's chapter 10. Please read and review, and hopefully enjoy. Tankies :-)~_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own them. *kicks Chandler's shoe away* Definitely don't own them. ;-) 

On the next Saturday, Monica sat on Chandler's bed, and he stood in front of her. The two of them stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to do or say. Finally, Chandler decided to break the silence.         

"So…" 

"Yeah?"                                        

"Umm…"

"Why is this so awkward?" 

Chandler rubbed his temples and then sat down on his bed next to Monica. 

"I'm kinda new at this."

Monica laughed. "I hadn't noticed." 

He looked her straight in the eyes and licked his lips. "Maybe we should…kiss?"

Monica smiled and nodded. Slowly, Chandler leaned in and began kissing her softly. After a few minutes, he moved his lips from hers and planted soft kisses up and down her neck. Then, he began to run his hands along her back, and she began giggling. Chandler sat up in alarm.

"What?"

"That tickles." 

He laughed and laid back on his bed. "This isn't working."

"I know. Maybe we should get drunk," Monica joked, "That works for everyone else."

"Well, my mom_ does _have enough liquor to drown the entire state of Rhode Island."  

Monica smiled and leaned over him. "Maybe we should wait a little?" 

Chandler sighed, relieved. "Yeah, good idea." 

Chandler laid down, leaning his head up on the bed board, and Monica rested her head on his shoulder, completely contented. Chandler wrapped his arms around her as she listened to his steady breathing.

"Chandler?" 

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of growing up? Of having to leave the safety of your own home and jump into the real world?"

"Sometimes I am, yeah. Are you?"

"Always." 

Chandler weaved his fingers through her dark hair softly. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a scary thought."

"You know, I don't know if this helps, but I'll always be there for you, no matter what." 

Monica grinned. "Yeah, that helps."

"Good." Chandler paused. "Ya know, when I'm not afraid of going out on my own, I'm incredibly excited."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I can be _whatever_ I want to be!"

"What do you want to be?"

"I dunno."

Monica laughed and reached back to smack him playfully. 

"But I mean thinking about it makes me feel so excited."

Monica nodded against his chest. 

"It's gonna be less than a year for me." 

 "That's right, it is." Monica frowned. 

Chandler noticed her anxiety and kissed her hair. "Babe, I won't go far, I swear. I'll be here every weekend. I could never be apart from you for longer."

She smiled, satisfied with his answer. Monica had begun to wonder what would happen to them when he went off to college. However, his words served to assure her that no matter what, Chandler wouldn't leave her. 

Monica turned on her side and glanced at Chandler's alarm clock. "Oh shit!" 

"What?"

"I have to get home! It's already past 12!"

Chandler shot up. "Aww, sweetie. I'm so sorry! I should've notic—"

"Don't worry about it," Monica said hastily. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Monica replied distractedly as she threw on her shoes and sweater. 

"Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow night."

She stopped and pouted. "Not 'till tomorrow night?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "My dad's coming into town for a few days."

"Seriously? I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

Chandler shrugged. "I didn't think of it."

Monica gave him an unconvinced look and he sighed. 

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"That sounds more like my Chandler."

"Your Chandler?" he wondered. 

"Yeah…does that freak you out?" Monica asked, nervous that she just pushed him over the limit. 

"It has a nice ring. I'm assuming that you're not my Monica though. I mean with all the feministic stuff going on." 

"Aww, I'm your _girlfriend_, Monica." 

Chandler shrugged, "Good enough." 

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"You know, my girlfriend, Monica, is going to be even later now." 

"Crap!" With that, she gave him one last peck on the lips and ran out of his house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Two minutes later, Monica ran up the outside stairs of her house breathlessly. She stood at the door and tried to gain her composure. Maybe her parents hadn't noticed that she was gone. Perhaps they figured that she had been in her room, and went to sleep. However, when she entered her house and saw both her parents sitting in the living room waiting for her, those thoughts left her mind.

"Monica," her mother stated firmly, "Do you know what time it is?"

Monica shuffled in her spot uneasily. "Umm…1 AM?"

"So, you do know?" 

Monica looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Honey, we were worried about you," her father added sincerely. 

"Were you out with that _Chandler_ boy again?" her mother wondered angrily.

In a small voice, Monica answered, "Yes."

Judy turned to Jack angrily. "See, I told you that boy was nothing but trouble! Look what he's making Monica do!" 

"He didn't _make _me do anything!" 

"Monica, stay out of this." her mother replied.

Monica opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it at her mother's glare. She was supposed to stay out of her own business? Now she was beginning to see what Chandler meant by being excited to be out on his own. 

"Monica," her mother stated sternly, "You're grounded for the next week. You are not to leave this house for anything besides for school, do you hear me?"

"And that means no bringing in anyone, either," Jack added.

"Okay." Dejectedly, Monica headed towards her room. 

          She plopped down on her bed as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Even though she had found a great boyfriend, her parents hated him.  It seemed as if whatever she did, it was always wrong to her parents. She turned on her music and tried to drown out her thoughts, as she got ready for bed. For a moment, Monica thought to call Chandler. Then, she remembered that he had to meet with his father tomorrow. She didn't want to burden him with her problems when he had a fair share of his own on his mind. Instead, she turned out her lights and tried to forget her troubles and concern herself with Chandler instead. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          That afternoon, Chandler pulled up to the small diner where he was supposed to meet his dad for lunch. He looked around for a few moments, and spotted his father sitting alone at a booth near the window. Grateful that his father was dressed normally, Chandler cautiously made his way towards the table. He had been quite frightened when he was younger and his dad showed up wearing dress and wig. Therefore, at the request of Nora, whenever his father saw him after that, he made sure to dress in men's' clothing.

"Dad," Chandler greeted deadpanned. 

His father smiled and hugged him. "Chandler!" 

Chandler sat across from his father, and they studied each other in silence for some time. 

"You should pick something to eat," he informed his son.

"Right." 

          After their orders were taken, Charles looked back at his son and smiled. 

"Wow, you're getting so old. Off to college soon, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. So, any idea of where you want to go yet?"

Chandler shrugged. "NYU." 

"Nothing like a one track mind." 

"Well, I don't want to go too far away."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, well I…uh…need to be there for mom, ya know?"

"You're a good kid. But I know that's not all of it." 

Chandler blushed and shook his head. "It's nothing." 

"A girl?"

Chandler nodded.

"Who is she?"

"No one."

"Come on, you can't tell your old man?" 

"Her name's Monica." 

Charles nodded. "A pretty name."

"Yeah, that's why it suits her." Suddenly, Chandler blushed at his words.

"That's sweet. Just you sure you want to base your decision of where to go for college on a girl? I mean that is your future."

"I'm not _basing_ my decision on her. I want to go to NYU. The fact that I can stay near Monica is just an added bonus." 

"I just don't want you to do anything that you may end up regretting in the long-run." 

"You should talk," Chandler mumbled.

"Oh my God, we are not going through this again!" Charles cried.

"I didn't say anything."

"Hey, you chose to stay in New York with your mother! You had the choice to move with me!" 

"So I could watch my dad in a drag-queen show?" Chandler snipped, "Sorry, but that's _not_ my idea of a good time!" 

"What do you want from me?!" 

Chandler shrugged. "Nothing anymore. It's too late to get anything from you." 

Charles opened his mouth to reply, but Chandler had already risen from the table and was leaving the diner. 

"Chandler!" his father called to the retreating figure.

Chandler just shook his head and walked out of the restaurant.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

          Later that afternoon, Monica wrapped the long phone cord around her body as she spoke with Phoebe and Rachel on the phone. 

"So they just punished you?" Phoebe questioned.

Monica exhaled sharply. "Yep. But I mean I _was_ late."

"Yeah, but only an hour! A week is so much!" Rachel complained. 

"I know. Plus, Ross didn't get in trouble when he broke curfew last year after prom night." 

"That's so unfair!" Phoebe complained. 

"You're telling me."

"Does Chandler know yet?" Rachel wondered. 

"No, he's out for the afternoon with his dad." 

"Well, at least you'll see him in school," Phoebe reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but still…" Monica frowned, "It's not the same." 

"Aww…sweetie," cooed Rachel, "At least you have a boyfriend to miss."

Monica laughed and sat down on her bed. "You're right." 

Suddenly, Monica heard her call waiting go off. "Hold on, you guys, other line." 

"Wait, don't—" 

Monica cut Rachel off and laughed, knowing that she had ruined their connection. 

"Hello?" 

"Mon?" 

"Chander?" Monica detected urgency in his voice, "What's wrong."

"My dad." 

"What happened?" 

"It's nothing…it was just bad." 

"Talk to me about it. Please?"

"Well, we got into a fight, that's all." 

"What about?"

"Well, he…I dunno," Monica heard Chandler trail off and sniff. 

"Chandler, I'm coming over, okay?" 

"You don't have to." 

"No, but I want to."

Before Chandler could answer, Monica hung up the phone and went downstairs. She looked around and saw Ross sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ross? Where'd mom and dad go?"

"Umm…dad's working and mom's…shopping." 

"Oh, okay." 

Monica walked casually up the stairs, in order to convince her brother that she was in her room. Then, she walked back down the stairs and sneaked by the kitchen, into the basement. After that, she left the house from the basement door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica ran through the backyards of the houses to Chandler's. She didn't want to risk getting caught by her mother, and there was a chance that her mom would drive by and see her, if she walked in the front. When she got to Chandler's backyard, she jogged to the front and glanced around. She saw that there were no cars, so she hurried up the stairs and knocked. Immediately after she knocked, Chandler opened the door. Monica ran in, while looking over her shoulder. Convinced that no one had seen her, she closed the door and then gathered Chandler in her arms. 

"I just hate him so much!" 

Monica held him as Chandler bit his lip to keep from crying. 

"What happened?" 

"He—he wanted to make sure that I wasn't just staying in New York for you, and when I told him that I wasn't, he didn't believe me. He kept telling me that I shouldn't do something that I would regret one day and all I could think about was what he did. I mean doesn't he regret it?!" 

"I bet he does, Chandler." 

"I bet he doesn't." 

Monica held Chandler's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you think that?"

"If he really regretted it, wouldn't he come back?" 

"Maybe he's ashamed of what he did."

"He should still come back." 

"Sometimes shame can be the worst feeling to have."

"Well, what about feeling abandoned?" 

"Sometimes shame can feel worse. I mean all eyes would be on him, watching him with scorn. It would probably become too much for him to live with." 

Chandler sat down on the sofa and Monica joined him. 

"I never thought of it that way." Chandler paused. "Ya know, he did offer me to go to Nevada with him before." 

"But you didn't?"

"No. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I was too ashamed of him." 

Monica nodded. "Well, I'm kinda glad you didn't move."

Chandler smiled broadly. "Me too. I can't imagine having to live life without you." 

Monica smiled and blushed, "Right back at ya." 

Chandler gazed at Monica for a few moments before he kissed her passionately. 

"Thank you."

"No problem. I have to look out for my Chandler." 

"I'm so glad I'm your Chandler. I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him as she leaned in for another kiss. 

Chandler obliged and kissed her with both love and lust. 

"Chandler," Monica whispered. 

He stopped and looked into her eyes, noticing the desire mixing with the ocean blue.  

"I want you." 

"I want you, too," he said roughly as he lifted her up off her feet, and let his instincts take over. 

_~Ok, I know that it was very sappy, but I mean this entire series is very sappy, so I guess it's not much different. And okay, I know that I made Judy Geller a bit meaner than she may normally would be, but I mean it's my story, so I've got the power! U know what else I can do with power? Muhahahaha! Ok, please leave me a review, tankies very muchies!~_


	11. Chapter 11

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 11

_~Hehe I had the day off today! It was an inservice day, so the teachers had to go, but we didn't.:) Hooray! Anyways, I'm thinking this will be the third or fourth to last chapter in this series, but I'm not exactly certain yet. Anyways anyshmays, please read and review, thanks!~_

**Disclaimer: **Woops…almost forgot this guy…I don't own these characters. 

Chandler held Monica in his arms as they laid in his bed under the sheets. Chandler couldn't believe what he had just done. He looked over at Monica, who was staring at the ceiling. He was afraid to talk to her. He hoped that things weren't ruined between them. Determined not to let anything go wrong, he tightened his grip on her and licked his lips to speak.

"Mon," he whispered, "Are you okay? Did I—hurt you?" 

Monica smiled and turned her attention to Chandler. "It hurt at first, but it wasn't your fault."

"You're okay?" 

Monica kissed his nose. "Yes, I'm fine." 

"Good, so then I can say, '_oh my God'_!" 

Monica laughed and buried her head in his chest. "I agree."

"Really?"

Monica nodded. 

Chandler smiled and Monica felt herself melt. Overcome by emotions, she just hugged him and listened to his steady breathing for a bit. Chandler began to softly trail kisses up and down Monica's neck and she closed her eyes and sighed. After a few minutes, she bolted upright and looked at Chandler's clock in horror. 

"My parents!" she screamed as she got out of his bed and dressed quickly. 

"What?" Chandler asked as he slowly got up and dressed also. 

"I'm not supposed to be out of the house!" 

"Why?"

"I'm grounded." 

"You are? For what? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm grounded because I broke curfew the other night and I didn't tell you because I forgot." 

Chandler studied Monica as she fixed her hair in his mirror. "You shouldn't have come here. You can get in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble, especially not for me."

She turned to Chandler and softly ran her hands over his bare chest. "I wanted to come because you needed me."

"No, I could—"

Monica cut off his protest with a kiss. "Don't worry about it." 

He nodded and put on his t-shirt. "So, I guess I shouldn't walk you home?"

"That would be a very bad idea. My parents would get even angrier if they caught me with you than if they caught me alone." 

"Ok, well then," he kissed her deeply. "Thank you for being here for me and double thank you for, ya know." He winked to emphasize his point.

She smiled and winked back at him. "No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but I really have to go." 

She began walking out of his room and he followed her. 

"Bye!" he called after her. 

He stared at the door for a while after she exited it, in a daze. Things seemed to be fine between them. They were stronger than he thought. Maybe their relationship wouldn't turn out to be like one of his mother's after all. At that realization, Chandler smiled. He should never have been nervous about their relationship. His relationship with Monica was stronger than twenty of his mother's relationships put together. The two of them could get through anything. He then decided that he would never let her go.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica went around to the back of her house, and slowly turned the knob and opened her basement door. She slipped in and snuck up the stairs into the living room. Seeing no one there, she ran towards the steps and tiptoed up them, heading straight for her room. When she got there, relief washed over her as she plopped down on her bed in awe of what she had done. She felt so alive; so mature. She rarely ever did anything to displease her parents, but today she did two things that she knew she shouldn't have. However, instead of feeling guilty, it made her feel independent. For once, she wasn't tied down by her mother, and it felt amazing. She fought off the desire to call Phoebe and Rachel to divulge all the details of her night. It was something that she and Chandler shared, and it should stay between the two of them, only. It made it more special that way. 

Monica began to beam at the thought of Chandler. He had been so affectionate and gentle towards her, and she was amazed. She thought, for certain, that Chandler would not have been able to control himself so well. She closed her eyes and remembered Chandler's kind eyes and his soft caresses. She wished that Chandler was next to her and holding her in his arms. She loved the feeling of his affectionate embrace and soft kisses. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. She loved Chandler so much. Although it was an amazing feeling to love and be loved, she couldn't help but feel confused. Weren't they too young to be in love? Still, she couldn't deny that she was, in deed, in love. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

A month later, Chandler wrapped an arm around Monica's waist as they walked through the hallway. They didn't speak, but every once in a while, Chandler would kiss Monica's cheek lightly, causing her to giggle in surprise. 

After the fifth time Chandler did that to her, Monica sighed. "Will you stop that?!"

"What? You don't like my kisses?"

"No, I just don't like when you—"

He cut her off by kissing her neck and she giggled again. "When you surprise me!" 

He laughed. "Sorry." 

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "You'd better be." 

"Of course I am."

Monica and Chandler stopped at her locker, and looked at Rachel and Phoebe, who were smiling at them.

"Aren't you two the cutest?" Rachel asked.

"I think we are," Chandler replied proudly.

Monica elbowed him lightly. 

"So, will Monica and I be graced with the presence of you two lovely ladies in the car today?"  

"I don't know," Phoebe joked, "Will there be enough room for us with all of your love filling air?" 

Monica shrugged. "Guess we could _squeeze _you two in."

"That's so nice of you," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Where's Ross?" Chandler wondered as he looked around.

"Oh, he went home sick or something," Monica informed them. "I dunno, the receptionist told me." 

"Ok then."

"Hey, Mon, we're studying for the English test together, right?" Phoebe wondered.

"Yeah, we can study at my house when Chandler drops us off." 

"All right." 

"Okay, let's get out of this place already!' Chandler demanded impatiently.

Rachel, who was flirting with a guy next to her, turned to Monica. "Hey, keep your man's mouth shut, will you?" 

"Fine, no ride home." Chandler smiled deviously at her, "Enjoy the bus!" 

Rachel grimaced. "Ok, ok."

The four of them then headed out of the building and got into Chandler's car. 

*~*~*~*~*

          When Chandler dropped Monica and Phoebe off, they walked up the stairs, laughing and talking. Monica took out her key to open the door, but was surprised to see the door being opened from the inside. 

"Hey daddy," she greeted, "Why are you home so early?"

"Monica, we need to talk," Jack replied solemnly. 

"Is something wrong? Is nana okay?" 

"She's fine, don't worry about her." 

Monica swallowed hard. "Okay." 

Judy walked up to the three of them, who were still standing at the door. "Phoebe, we need to talk to Monica, in private. If you could just—" 

"Umm…I'll just go over to Rachel's," Phoebe decided. 

Monica nodded nervously and Phoebe headed out the door quickly. 

"Monica, sit down," her mother demanded as they entered the living room. 

Monica sat down uneasily, and her parents stood in front of her, wearing angry looks on their faces. 

"Monica," her mother began woefully, "We raised you well, right?"

"Y—yes."

"We taught you how to be respectful and moral, correct?"

"Yeah…" 

Judy took a deep breath and stared at her daughter. Monica shifted uncomfortably, her mother's stare burning a hole through her body. 

"Where did we go wrong?"

"Wh—what do you mean?" 

"This is what I mean!" Judy yelled and she reached into her pocket and threw a white, plastic box on Monica's lap.

Monica's eyes widened and face blanched in horror, once she registered what was happening. 

Judy looked at her daughter with disgust. "Where did we go wrong?" she repeated. 

"You went through my stuff?! You can't do that!"

"We're your parents. We can do whatever we feel is necessary to keep you safe!"

"This isn't keeping me safe! You just want me to be miserable! You hate me!"

Judy opened her mouth to reply, but Jack began to speak firmly, instead. 

"It's that Chandler boy, isn't it?" 

Monica looked away.

"He's the one tainting my daughter!" Jack yelled as he paced around the room angrily. 

Nervous at her normally even-tempered father's behavior, Monica spoke in a timid voice. "He never forced me to do anything. I wanted him to."

"Don't do this to us, Monica!" Jack cried.

"This is—our daughter is a tramp!" 

Monica breathed in deeply at her mother's words; they felt almost like a physical blow. Tears began to sting her eyes, as she stared at her mother incredulously.

"I love him!"

Judy laughed spitefully. "Love?! You're 16! You don't know the first thing about love!"

"Yes, I do!" Monica replied, gaining confidence. "Love is when you care more about the other person than you do yourself! Love is when you're away from that person and all you want to do is be near them again! Love is when you're life depends on that other person!"

Judy shook her head. "Monica, you've been reading too many fairy tales! This is all in your imagination. You're just a teenager!"

"It doesn't matter!" Monica shrieked, "We love each other!" 

"Monica," her mother said bitterly, "Think about this situation! Stop being so blind and just think about it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're 16, he's 17. There's so much both of you haven't done yet, haven't experienced. You two have barely lived."

"It doesn't ma—"

"But it does. These feelings you have, they're not love. They're infatuation, Monica. He's the first boy who has paid you attention, and you, in turn, welcomed him with open arms! But what happens when these feelings go away?"

"They won't go away," Monica stated stubbornly as tears trickled down her face. 

"Monica, what happens when he goes off to college in a few months?"

"He's—he's only going to NYU. He'll be back on weekends."

"Monica, you two will drift. College is so much different than high school. He'll make new friends, go to parties, sleep with girls. Then, on the weekend, he'll come back looking for you to use in the same way. Eventually, he'll replace you completely."

"That won't happen." 

Judy looked her daughter in straight in the eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because he—he loves me."

"It doesn't work that way, Monica. If you continue this, you'll end up alone, heartbroken and maybe even pregnant or possibly diseased."

"We use protection. And Chandler's not diseased." 

Judy shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure, with that mom of his, different man every night, and well, his father and all that. And protection—you're teenagers. Things can go wrong, one of you could forget. You two are not mature enough to do this and you're not mature enough to face the possible consequences." 

Monica shook her head violently. "You're wrong!" she screamed, "You're wrong!" 

Judy collected her sobbing daughter in her arms. "I wish I was, Monica."

Monica's crying increased and her mother tightened her grip on Monica. 

"We care about you, Monica. This is for the best. Don't see him anymore." 

Monica didn't reply.

Her father crouched down beside her daughter, sitting on the cough. 

"Please, Monica." 

She looked into her father's concerned eyes and nodded in agreement. Her father offered her a small smile.

"You're making the right decision." 

She then felt her mother kiss the top of her head, but was unable to keep the tears from falling and the betrayal from coming. Everything she thought had been right in her life was suddenly wrong. Her world had been turned upside down. 

Meanwhile, Ross watched the scene unfold from the top of the stairs with tears in his eyes and rage in his heart. He couldn't believe what Chandler had done to his sister. Right then and there, he vowed revenge against his former best friend. No one could use his sister and get away with it. 

_~I would just like u all to know that my thoughts do not reflect those of Monica's parents, but I'm just having them say things that work for the story. And maybe they wouldn't react in that way on the show, but hey, I need them to in this or there would be no conflict. With that said, please leave me a review, so that I have inspiration to continue or to tell me what I should fix (in a tasteful way though, please) thanks!~_


	12. Chapter 12

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 12

I'm finally updating this fic! A-whoo-hoo! I bet you all (if any of you still are interested in reading this) thought I've forgotten, eh? But I listen to the reviews asking me to continue. I just got really caught up in my other fics and my life in general, so I kind of pushed this one aside. I'm sorry about that. But now that school's out and summer is here (thank GOD) I'll finish this fic. Once again, sorry about the long delay. I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and e-mailing me with kind words and requests for me to finish. It has really helped me feel better over the past few months. Things haven't been going so well. Anyways, please read and review, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own these characters? I mean come on! I don't even own the computer I'm typing on for crying out loud!:-)

Chandler ran down the stairs when he heard knocking at his front door. He looked through the peephole and scrunched his brow in confusion. Quickly, he racked his brain for reasons that Monica and Ross' mother would come to his home. It wasn't as if his mother was friendly with her or anything of the sort. Still, he opened the door and plastered on his best, fake smile. 

"Hello Mrs. Geller."

"Yes, hi." Judy said as she began looking over Chandler's shoulder.

"Can I…help you with something?"

"Yes, is your mother home?"

"No, she's not. Can I take a message or something?" 

"No, that won't be necessary." Judy studied Chandler for a moment. "Is your mother out often?"

Chandler shrugged. "She's usually home by midnight during the week. She's pretty busy. I'm not…sure when your next chance to talk to her will be." 

"So, she doesn't look after you much?" Judy prodded, ignoring Chandler's prior statement completely. 

"I…uhh…" Chandler stuttered, unsure of how to answer the expectant woman before him. Usually, while around Mrs. Geller, either Monica or Ross was there to remove attention from him. However, this time, it was only he and Judy. It was completely up to him to answer her. "I guess not."

"Figures," Judy mumbled. 

Chandler raised his eyebrows at her statement, but kept silent. The last thing he wanted to do was start up with Judy Geller. He did not wish to be on the bad side of someone like Judy, especially since he was dating her daughter. 

"Can I interest you in something to eat or drink?" Chandler offered, attempting to be polite. Perhaps, that would change her mind about him, somewhat. 

"No thank you. I'll just be leaving. Tell your mother to give me a call, if she ever gets home." 

"I'll do that, ma'am." 

Judy scrutinized Chandler for a few more moments before answering. "Thank you." With that, she exited his home, leaving Chandler alone in order to attempt to analyze the reason if her visit.

*~*~*~*

          Rachel and Phoebe rushed up the stairs to Monica's bedroom. Both of them were nervous due to a phone call they had received fifteen minutes prior from a sobbing Monica. Considering Phoebe had left Monica's house before due to a family meeting, they knew it had something to do with what Monica's parents had said to her. However, that's all they could get. Monica's phone call hadn't helped at all. All she had said, between sobs, was that she needed them to come over immediately. So, as soon as they entered Monica's room to find her crying on her bed, curled up in the fetal position, they ran over to Monica and tried to soothe her. After ten minutes, Monica had stopped crying, aside from the occasional sniffle arising from her. At that point, Rachel and Phoebe had made a silent agreement that it was the appropriate time to begin prodding for details. 

"Mon?" Phoebe tried, "What's wrong?"

Monica shook her head, although didn't attempt to vocalize an answer.

"Is someone hurt?" Rachel wondered.

Once again, Monica shook her head, although refused to answer the question. 

"You're gonna have to tell us something so that we can help you," Rachel informed her.

"I know," she answered in a quite voice.

"Well then, what's the matter?"

"I'm going to have to break up with Chandler."

Phoebe and Rachel shared shocked looks. They had expected her to tell them that her mother had insulted her or someone in her family was sick. Not that she and Chandler were breaking up!

"What? Why?"

Monica shrugged. "Just wasn't working out."

"But you two looked so happy together at school today," Phoebe wondered, "How could it _not _be working out?!"

Monica shrugged.

"It's something your parents said to you, isn't it?"

"No."

"I don't believe that for a second," Rachel informed her.

"I second that."

"It's not what you think."

Phoebe gave Monica an unconvinced look. "It _is _something your parents said to you, isn't it?"

"No."

"I don't believe that for a second," Rachel informed her.

"I second that."

"It's not what you think."

"Look, Mon," Phoebe stated sternly, "The only thing that should matter in your relationship is the way the two of you are feeling."

"I know."

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"It is how I'm feeling. Now."

"What?"

Monica shook her head. "My parents only showed me what I had been too blind to see before."

"What's that?" 

"That Chandler's going to leave me."

"What?!" Phoebe demanded.

"How do you know that?" 

"Come on. He's gonna go off to college."

"Yeah, but he'll be at NYU," Phoebe reminded her, "That's not so far from here. You two can visit each other every weekend."

Monica shook her head. "It'll be too different. I'll still be in high school, he'll be in _college_."

"So?"

"So, he'll meet new people. Want to be with older women. More women."

"That's not true."

"Come on, we've only been with each other. Breaking up is probably for the best," Monica admitted sadly, "I mean how can we be in love with each other when we have no prior relationships to compare it to?"

Phoebe grabbed Monica's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Love has no boundaries."

Monica shook her head violently, her long, dark hair dancing in her face. 

"There's no law that says you have to date fifty guys before you find Mr. Right."

"But only one—"

"Is all you need."

Monica looked to Rachel for a rebuttal, but she shrugged her shoulders instead. "Phoebe's right."

"Do you still love him?" Phoebe questioned, "Because if you do, then that's the only thing you need."

"I—I think so."

"Then why throw away love because of your fears?!" 

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

Rachel moved over next to Monica. "But what if it does?"

Monica looked down at her comforter and began tracing patterns distractedly with her forefinger. She wanted to believe them, but the words of her parents continued to ring in her head. 

"Just think about before you do anything drastic," Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah," Monica agreed absently, "I'll think about…"

*~*~*~*

Chandler laid his bed, throwing a softball up and down, with soft music playing in the background. He was still trying to figure out why Judy wanted to speak with his mother. However, a fit of loud knocking broke his pensive trance. Chandler ran down the stairs in attempt to answer the door. The knocking was loud and insistent. Without even giving Chandler the chance to fully open the door, Ross pushed his way inside and huffed about the room. Now Chandler knew for certain that something was definitely up with the Geller family. 

"What's wrong?" Chandler wondered suspiciously as he slowly closed the front door.

"What's wrong?" Ross wondered idly, "I think you know what's wrong."

Chandler raised his eyebrows. "Umm…are you high or something…?"

Ross laughed. "If only it were that easy."

Chandler scrunched his forehead in confusion. He could tell that Ross was obviously very upset about something, but he had no idea what that something was. He had a feeling, however, that it had something to do with him and Monica. 

"I know what you did to my sister."

"What I did to your sister? What?"

"You're using her," Ross continued calmly, "You're using her for your own personal gain and pleasure."

"What are you talking about?! I love her!"

"Pah-ha!" 

"Why don't you think I love her?"

Ross ignored his question. "I thought you were a friend."

"I am!"

"I trusted you with my sister!"

"I didn't do anyth—"

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Chandler! I know what you did!" 

Chandler licked his lips nervously. Was she pregnant? He knew better than to ask, though. After all, if he had asked and that wasn't the problem, Ross would know he slept with his sister. Instead, he figured Ross would tell him, in time. 

"What did I do?" 

Ross pushed Chandler into the wall with the strength that one only possesses at the point when intense anger and adrenaline mix together as one super-fighting agent. Chandler gasped as he was taken off guard and was body was thrust against the wall. Ross then held him tightly against it, his grip refusing to concede, even to Chandler's violent, insistent, fear-filled squirming. 

"What is the matter with you?!" Chandler screamed breathlessly. 

"You've been taking advantage of _my _little sister, that's what!" 

Again, Ross slammed Chandler's body against the wall, this time his head banged against the wall with violent force. Then, Chandler's body fell lifeless, as Ross' tight grip held him up. For a moment, Ross held Chandler, in pure shock of what he had done. After that, he slowly and nervously set Chandler down on the floor and ran out of the room. 

All right, another chapter finally down! Two more chapters to go. If you review, it'll definitely get finished…and a lot sooner, too. *smiles sweetly*


	13. Chapter 13

You're Never Too Young-Chapter 13

_Well, okay, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought due to, umm, technical problems. And by technical, I mean me almost messing up two very important friendships. However, everything seems to be worked out, and, for the first time in a few days, I feel completely relieved. Anyways, thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I'm so glad that you wonderful readers haven't totally forgotten about this fic or just gotten fed up with me and my slowness. Thank you for that. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **Although I'd never refuse the characters if offered to me, I sadly don't own them. A girl can dream though, can't she?;) 

Chandler opened his eyes and moved his head slightly, causing him to wince and curse under his breath out of sheer pain. The first thought in his mind was that he had screwed up somewhere along the way with Monica. However, he didn't think much more of it at that very moment. He was in too much pain and much too disoriented to comprehend those events. Upon hearing his rustling, his mother, who had been staring out the window, rushed over to Chandler's side. 

"I'm glad you're awake." 

He looked up at her, giving her a weak smile, and she brushed his ruffled brown hair from his forehead and gave him a gentle kiss. After that, she sat on the foot of his bed and studied her hands for a few moments. 

"I'm sorry," she admitted quietly, still staring at her fingers.

Chandler licked his dry lips and swallowed, attempting to speak. However, his words came out in a raspy whisper, "For what?"

"For not being there."

Chandler chuckled slightly. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well," she turned towards him, "I still should've been there. Besides, I just meant…in general." 

"It's ok."

"No. No, it's not okay." 

"Mom—"

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! A mom should know that. How long were you two dating?" 

"Like a year and a half."

Nora shook her head woefully. "I can't believe I didn't know."

"Well, I didn't tell you. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No, no. If you had just trusted me more, you could've—"

"It's okay, Mom. Really."

"I—I'm still sorry."

Chandler nodded. 

"I'll really try to be there more."

"Thanks," he whispered, hoping she was seriously going to make an effort to change this time around. He didn't need her to just lift up his hopes, only to have them come crashing down upon him once again. 

Nora was about to speak once more, but, instead, was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She rose slowly and then opened the door, revealing a short, heavy-set, balding police officer. 

"Good evening, ma'am," he looked towards Chandler and then continued, "Mr. Bing." 

"Is there something I can do for you, officer?"

"Yes, I'm here to ask Chandler some questions about what happened. A fight was reported…"

"Ah, yes," Nora replied, "Chandler was hurt by—"

"It wasn't his fault," Chandler piped in suddenly. 

Nora looked down towards her son, shocked at his words. "What?"

"I started it. Ross was only acting out of self defense."

"Why did you feel the need to start up with him?"

"Well, he had come over to yell at me for, umm, taking advantage of his younger sister," Nora gasped, and Chandler glanced at her quickly and then back at the officer, "But it wasn't what you think. I was never hurtful towards her or anything. Ross had just assumed."

"But you felt the need to start a fight with him because…"

"Because he kept telling me not to date his sister and he wouldn't listen to me. I got frustrated and I punched him. He slammed me into the wall in self defense and, well, that's all I can remember."

The officer nodded as he wrote something in a notebook. After that, he finished up with a few more questions, and then left Chandler and Nora alone once again. She looked over at her son questioningly.

"Did you really start that fight?"

"Yes."

"Chandler…"

"No, I didn't." 

Nora smiled. "I didn't think so," she sat down on the edge of the bed and held his hand, "You're a good kid…somehow…"

Chandler smiled slightly. "I learned from the best."

Nora shook her head forcefully. "That's a lie and you know it," she moved in closely, "But no one else has to know it's a lie." 

Chandler shook his head and laughed along with her. He wasn't sure what had brought on his decision to lie. He felt guilty for breaking his promise to Ross. He had assured Ross that he would take care of his sister, and then he went against that. Sure, Monica had allowed him to sleep with her, but he still felt guilty. As Ross' best friend, he should've never done anything that could've hurt Monica. Still, he knew that he had to respect Monica at the same time. And, even if Ross and his parents didn't approve of Monica being sexually active, Monica wanted to. Chandler couldn't say no to Monica, and she used that to her advantage. _Monica_, he thought woefully. Where did this leave the two of them? Sure, they had never technically broken up, but Chandler was certain that, if Ross knew about what they had done, then surely her parents did, too. And if her parents knew, that meant Monica was suffering their wrath. He hoped with all his strength that she would break up with him because of that. 

*~*~*~*

After staying in the hospital for a few days, in order to give Chandler time to heal and to watch for brain damage, Chandler was getting ready to leave the hospital. However, as he was putting on his right shoe, there was a soft tapping at his door. After Chandler invited the person on the outside to come in, he looked up, surprised to see Ross staring back at him. To add to Chandler's surprise was Ross' mother standing behind him. Hesitantly, Ross made his way into the room, with his mother prodding him on. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments. Then, without warning, Ross ran over to Chandler and hugged him tightly. Chandler, surprised by this bold act of affection, wearily put his arms around Ross. Then, Ross broke away and Chandler realized he had been crying slightly.

"You okay?" 

"I'm so sorry for what I did."

Chandler shook his head, dismissing it. "You had every right."

"I didn't mean to hurt you that badly."

"I know."

Chandler smiled at Ross and then bent over to tie his other shoe. However, Ross decided to talk once again.

"You didn't have to lie to the police. I deserve my punishment."

"No, you don't. And, even if you did, that's what friends are for."

Ross was about to protest, when his mother cut him off.

"Thank you Chandler. We really appreciate what you've done for Ross."

Both Chandler and Ross looked over at Judy, shocked at the praise. 

"Don't mention it."

"You've made Monica so happy," she recalled, "I really should've accepted you instead of shunning you." 

"Thank you." 

Judy nodded and then turned to leave the room. Ross began to exit also, although he mouthed 'bye' to Chandler before walking out of the room. Chandler didn't move for a minute after that. He just stared at the door in front of him. He hadn't been expecting any of that to occur. Maybe not all hope for him and Monica was lost, after all. 

*~*~*~*~*

A week after Chandler had been released from the hospital, he was driving his car down the street to his house. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sitting on the stoop in front of his house. After parking the car in the garage, he made his way up there curiously. As he climbed the first set of stairs, he noticed who it was and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Monica," he whispered.

Monica looked up from the spot on the ground that she had been staring at and smiled slightly at him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too." 

Chandler searched Monica's eyes pleadingly. "So, where does this leave us?" 

Monica shrugged. "I don't want to break up."

"Oh God, I don't want to either." 

"I'm sorry about my brother."

Chandler laughed. "It's okay. The guy's a lot stronger than I thought."

"Yeah, but I can still beat him up." 

Chandler laughed. "I'm sure you can. I, sure as hell, wouldn't want to mess with you."

Instead of laughing, Monica turned towards him suddenly and ran her finger down his cheek gently. Chandler, in turn, looked into her eyes questioningly. He was waiting for her to tell him where this left their relationship. However, Monica continued to stroke his cheek silently for a minute before speaking. 

"You're unbelievable."

"Excuse me?"

"First, you let my brother beat you up without fighting back…"

"Well, I deserved it."

Monica shook her head forcefully. "Then you take the blame."

Chandler shrugged. "It was the least I could do." 

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes."

He scrunched his forehead and gave Monica a puzzled look. Normally, he could tell exactly what she was thinking. But today, she seemed to be leading up to something that he couldn't put his finger on, and it made him nervous. 

"Are you gonna leave me?" she whispered, the vulnerability evident within her tone. 

"Of course not. What would make you to think that?"

"Well, first off, you're going to college."

"You know we're gonna get together on weekends—"

"Yes, but what about when you want to date someone at college. Someone older, more mature, better looking…"

"First off, you are beautiful," he continued convincingly, "Why would I want that when I could have everything I ever wanted and more from someone as wonderful and perfect as you?"

Monica licked her lips nervously. "You're not just using me for sex?"

Chandler flashed Monica a shocked look. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought so, too, but then my parents—"

"Don't worry about them. They just don't understand that you've found love."

Monica paused. "But what about the whole Ross situation? I mean after what he did to you…"

"…I want to date you even more."

"Really?"

"Yes," Chandler took her hands within his own, "I love you more than anything."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I've never felt anything so strong for anyone in my entire life. I would give up the world for you, Monica. I live to make _you_ happy. That's how I know."

Monica stared at him for a few moments, searching his eyes for any sign of deceit. After that, she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, wrapping her arms around him tenderly. When they broke apart, they both searched each other's eyes curiously.

"I love you, too."

Chandler smiled. "I was hoping you did."

"We still have some things to work at though."

"Of course we do. But what relationship doesn't?"

Monica shrugged. 

Chandler rose from the stoop and held out his hand for Monica, as he pulled her up. Then, he offered her his elbow and continued up the stairs.

"Why don't we talk in the living room?" 

Monica nodded. "That sounds great."

Chandler stopped and cupped her face within his hands. "We _will _work this out, Mon, I swear."

Monica fought back tears of relief. "I know," she whispered, "I trust you."

With that, Chandler opened the door to his house and led her inside, both believing Chandler's promise. Monica smiled at her realization. No matter what she had attempted to convince herself, she couldn't fight the truth. You're never too young for love. 

Well, I could leave it here or do an epilogue. I haven't decided yet. I'll havta do the epilogue before Sunday, or I'll be going off to Columbia University for a month, and I highly doubt I'll want to finish this when I get back. So, what do you reviews want? Should I leave it at this or do an epilogue? You can decide for me. I'm sick of making decisions this week. Besides, my decisions are usually bad ones anyways.;-) If this is the last chapter, then thank you for putting up with series! Otherwise, the last chapter will be up soon.:-D 


	14. Epilogue

You're Never Too Young-Epilogue 

_So, this is really it. The final, **final **chapter. Phew, there was a point where I didn't think I would make it to this point! Okay, I've only written 2 epilogues before, so this is probably really corny and sucks, but I tried my hardest! Oh and I have dubbed this chapter 'fluff a la sap', just so you know. But I mean a little sap never killed anyone, right? Well, read and review one final time please, thanks._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, blah blah blah, I'm too stressed to think of a better disclaimer.

**10 years later:**

Chandler's eyes were squeezed shut and beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead as he lugged an oversized brown box marked "shoes" into his apartment. When he entered the living room area, he dropped the box on the ground, just missing his toes. He jumped back and groaned. This was not how he had pictured spending his Saturday afternoon. 

"Mon!" he called as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Chandler closed his eyes as he began drinking the water and then poured it over his head. 

"Don't get water all over!" Monica complained as she exited the bedroom. 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he whipped his face with his gray t-shirt. 

Monica watched him for a few moments, shaking her head and laughing reproaching at him.  

"What? Those are some _heavy _boxes! Why don't you try carrying them and see what it's like!"

"I would. And I would beat you," she moved in and kissed his cheek softly, "So, you're lucky I can't."

"Ouch." He took another gulp of water and then turned to Monica again, "So, how long is she staying here anyways?"

Monica shrugged. "A few weeks."

"God, that woman has a lot of shoes. Did you know that's the _third _box of shoes I brought in for her! Ok, from now on, you're never buying shoes again. You'll just take Rachel's shoes from the year before."

"You'd better be kidding."

"Yeah, well, I still don't understand why we're letting her stay here."

"Because she's our _friend_—"

"Who we haven't seen since freshman year of college!"

"She just left a man at the alter. Have some sympathy." 

"Yeah, well, it's not like we were invited to the wedding."

"I know! We invited her to ours, too! That bitch…"

"What happened to watching your language?"

Monica smacked the back of his head. 

"Wow, so the theory is true. Pregnancy _does _ turns women to violence." 

"Who's theory would that be?"

"A great man once said it."

"Right… Well, you try having morning sickness, back pains, and having to pee every five minutes, and then you throw that _theory _at me again."

"That's okay. I'll pass."

"Uh huh." 

Chandler's voice went low. "Thank you for doing that, by the way." 

Monica kissed him on the lips. "If you weren't so sweet—"

"You would've gotten rid of me by now."

"Exactly." 

Chandler moved in for another kiss, this time making it last a little longer and much more passionate than before. However, the door opened, and Monica pulled back hastily. 

"Hey Rach," she called as she fixed her hair slightly.

"Hi guys," she chuckled, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh, you weren't."

Chandler mumbled something under his breath and Monica patted his arm reassuringly. 

"Rach, how many pairs of shoes do you have, anyway? My back is killing me!"

"Not _that _many. You just need to get in shape." 

"Thanks. And oh, Rach, by the way, hope you enjoy _living on the street_." 

"Chandler!"

"I was just kidding."

"Haha," Monica replied sardonically, "Funny." 

"Actually, that's the last box."

"Oh thank God. I don't see why Joey couldn't help me."

"Well, once he started going through my boxes, taking out my _bras _and flinging them at Ross, I had to let him go." 

"Damnit, I should've thought of that!"

"Watch your language."

"What?! I said damnit!"

"Yeah Mon, I think heard that one before…"

"No, no. Chandler and I are trying to get into the habit of not using foul language so that we'll speak cleanly around the baby when he comes." 

"Ah, okay." 

Rachel sat down at the kitchen table next to Monica and put her hands on Monica's stomach. 

"So, when's the little Bing due?"

"In a month."

"Wow," Rachel breathed incredulously, "Chandler and Monica, married and having a child. It seems like yesterday you two were walking down school, hand in hand. It's so hard to believe, but wow, incredible!" 

Chandler and Monica turned and smiled at each other. Chandler then reached over and whisked a stray dark hair out of Monica's face. 

"Yeah, I agree."

Monica's smile widened. "Me too." 

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Rachel cleared her throat. 

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone…"

"No, don't," Monica turned the other way, "I'm feeling too bloated to do anything."

Chandler groaned at her comment, but instead of answering, she completely ignored him. 

"So, I guess that means I have a month to live here, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda. Sorry Rach. Unless you'd like to share a room with a screaming infant."

"Ya, I'll pass." 

"Your loss," Chandler replied shortly.

"What is with him today?!" Rachel wondered.

"I don't know. Mood swings?"

"Ha Ha Ha. I was supposed to go to the Mets game today!"

"That was today?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah, I told you a few weeks ago."

"Well, you should've reminded me."

"Mon, you told me, and I quote, 'Break all of your plans. You're helping Rachel move in on Saturday.'"

"Oh right. I did, didn't I?"

"Well, thank you Chandler. I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Monica smiled, "Thank you Chandler."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, too."

Monica laughed and got up from the table. Suddenly, she paused and intook a sharp breath.

"Mon? You okay?" Rachel questioned, standing up just as Chandler didn't.

"I, uh…"

Chandler ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

"What is it?"

"I think my water just broke and I think I've been having contractions."

"Are you sure?"

"If I said 'I think', do you really think that means I'm sure?!" 

Rachel bit her lip moved back a few paces from Monica.

"Okay, honey, we're gonna get you to the hospital…" Chandler replied evenly as he led Monica out the door.

"Rach," he called, "Can you gather some of Mon's stuff and meet us at the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure, you got it," she called back as they began down the hallway. 

"Chandler," Monica turned to him and cried, "I'm--I'm scared." 

Chandler kissed her forehead and then continued to move forward. "That's okay. So am I. But don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

"Thank you," she whispered. 

Chandler just kissed her hair in response as they walked out the door. 

*~*~*~*

"Our baby," Chandler breathed.

The doctor and nurses shuffled by in a frenzy of activity, yet all Chandler could do was stand there, glued to his spot, in utter shock. He had a son. More dreaded responsibility had been thrust upon his shoulders. And, at that very moment, as he listened to the cries of his newborn son, he wondered if he would mess up his son. After all, he had the ability to do so. He had witnessed the birth, completely hung up on Monica's safely, therefore unable to think of the repercussions of this birth. However, now, Monica was holding her son—their son—and he could barely breath. This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Chandler," Monica whispered, "Our son…"

Chandler snapped out of his internal panic attack, as he finally focused completely on his wife and son. Chandler moved next to Monica and watched as she cooed to their son softly. 

"He's amazing."

Monica looked up and smiled briefly at Chandler and then looked back down at the light blue bundle within her arms. Slowly, Chandler reached out and brushed his son's cheek lightly with the tip of his forefinger. Monica looked up at Chandler again.

"Wanna hold him?"

"I—I don't know."

"I think he's asking for his daddy." 

Chandler nodded and licked his dry lips before sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed and holding his arms out towards Monica. After positioning his arms in a few awkward ways, Chandler found the correct position to hold his son safely. As he rocked him back and forth gently in his arms, Chandler realized something.

"Hey Mon…"

"Hmm?" she answered groggily. 

"This little guy needs a name…"

"Oh. Right. We never did decide on that, did we?"

"Well, we did. And then you changed your mind…eight times."

"It wasn't eight…"

"Sure it wasn't…"

"How about Jason?" Monica wondered.

"Jason…Jason Bing," Chandler looked down at his son who was just drifting off to sleep, "I like it…"

"Good."

"Here," Chandler handed Jason back to Monica, "I think you should hold him longer. After all, you did most of the work."

"Most? How about _all_?"

"Yeah, okay…"

Monica laughed slightly and then sobered. "Thanks for being supportive though."

"Anything for you and for our son." 

"I can't believe it. Our son. He's finally here!"

"Yeah. It seems so surreal."

"It really does," Monica paused, "Ya know, at one point, I wondered if we'd ever get here…"

"Only once?"

"No, more than that, I guess. It was hard, but we made it."

"Yeah we did," Chandler replied half-dazed, "And I can't imagine being any happier."

Monica bit her lip as tears began to flood down her cheeks. "Don't do this to a woman who's just given birth!"

"I'm sorry," Chandler mumbled as he wiped away her tears lightly with his thumbs. Then, he moved in a kissed her softly, yet sweetly on the lips, too overcome by emotion to say or do anything else. Until now, Chandler hadn't realized just how lucky he was that things worked out between them. They were meant to be from the start, and now, as they gazed down lovingly at their son, it was all completely clear to him.  

_Okay, thanks all, folks! Oh, and I know waiting 10 years might be a while for their first child, but I wanted to have it at least slightly aligned with the beginning of the show, so if I waited 10 years, that would've made Monica around 26 years old in my fic and how old she was at the start of the show (although that would mean she's 36 now, which she isn't on the show, lol) Okay, thanks for sticking by me! You've been a great bunch reviewers!_


End file.
